The unexpected
by Dootje-dootje93
Summary: My first story of Amuto!
1. Chapter 1, A new school

Hi everybody! This is my first time telling a story about Chugo chara.  
>Of course it is about Amu and Ikuto, I totally love them! Also a bit about Kukai and Utau. <strong>But a lot of Amu and Ikuto I promise.<strong>  
>In my story there will be also different names that the shugo chara story. This is because the names where so look a like each other and it's to make it simple xD<br>So here it goes…

_Hi! My name is Amu Hinamori. But you can call me Amu-chan. I'm a girl of sixteen years old. Today is the first day of my new school. I'm soo nervous. At my old school, there were only girls. But this school has lots of handsome boys *so I heard*. The hole summer I was waiting for this day. You wane know where I spend me summer time with? I was looking for a awesome pyjama. You wanne know why? Because the school where I am going to, I a school where you have to sleep. Can you believe that! First I was like o well yeah, oke.. But then I realize that there were also boys sleeping. That is so scary and exciding in both ways. Well I am guessing we have to start the story.. _

*** Amu side***  
>*beep beep beep beep* Amu clicked of here alarm. Normally she would turn around again and stay in bed. But not today, today was different! She jumped out of her bed. Omg this is going to be sooo great she thought! She walked in here room. As she passed the mirror she looked in it. She almost could see the fire burning in her eyes. Quickly she was getting ready.<p>

When she came downstairs with her suitcase, she saw her mom smiling with her breakfast and here dad crying.

'My little amu is going to leave me!' dad cried.  
>'I'm not leaving, I'm just going to school dad'<br>'but there are boys there :| '  
>Amu did know that, that was one of the reasons she picked that school. She heard a rumour about some guy with blond hair and the most gorgeous eyes. She couldn't wait to see him!<br>'It's no big deal' amu told her dad.  
>'Yeah that are amu, cool and spicey' here mom laugh.<br>Amu quickly eat here breakfast and couldn't wait to go to school. Here dad was still crying when there were in the car. *only 1 hour away of my totally freedom! This is going to be great* amu said to herself.

***Ikuto side*  
><strong>'yo, Ikuto! Get dressed! The new chicks are coming up already! Kukai said to his friend. 'I heard they have some hot ones this year' he put his thumb up.  
>'Yeah yeah... I'm coming... next time if we have to stand up so early, we can't go party all night' ikuto said, with the sleep in his eyes.<br>'Hahaha, like you would have wanted to miss that party! Who was that sexy girl from tonight?'  
>'I don't know her name, and I don't care. But she was so sexy, and she really did turn me on, to bad she had to go when we were only kissing' Ikuto said with a smirk on his face.<br>'You can't always have what you want! Now come on, I can already see girls in short skirts' 

*** Amu side*  
><strong>She was there! Omg that building was soo big... she was still woundering how here parent could pay for all of this, but then again she really wanted this. After 20 min. she finally did get her parent away. Dad wouldn't stop crying and mom told me a thousand times to call here every week.  
>So where to start now, she thought. A lot a boys and girls were looking at a board, she was gassing that that would be the room's. As she was walking that way, some stupid boy was walking again her. Before she knew it she was on top of him.<br>'Well look what we got ourselves into' the boy said, while putting his glasses back.  
>'You were to one who bumped into me' amu said with a cool and spicy tone, while getting up again.<br>'I'm sorry, my name is Boton, and I didn't get your name?' the boy, called Kairi asked here. (Yes I know Boton isn't really someone in the shugo chara story's, but don't worry!)  
>*in the meanwhile a lot of boys and girls where already watching them*<br>'I didn't say what my name was, now sorry, I have to go' Amu said and walked away.  
>The boy was a little surprised by her reaction but then had a little smile. He looked up to a window. Behind the window Kukai was smiley at him. He already knows that this girl was something interesting.<p>

When Amu finally did get by the board, a lot of people where staring at here. She shouldn't have done that... She heard people whispered.  
>'Did she just rejected Boton?'<br>'who the hell does she think she is!'  
>Amu didn't felt very good about this, but she still was keeping here cool image. After reading that she was in room 101 she was getting her way up there.<p>

When she was in the elevator, she meets 3 girls. 1 was so beautiful. And the other two were also not ugly.  
>'You are new here, aren't you?' the beautiful girl asked amu.<br>'Yes I am...' amu said a little bit nervous.  
>'I saw your act with Boton a few minutes ago'<br>'o, you did see that huh'  
>'you have some nervous. And you're not ugly. Do you know some girls around here?'<br>'Uuh thanks... no I don't, just came here an half our ago'  
>'Do you want us to show you the way?' she asked. For some reason the other 2 girls were surprised by here question, amu couldn't understood why.<br>'Well, some help would be fine. I'm looking for room 101'  
>'Omg! Shut up! That's almost next to our room! We are 104!' the girl got so excited.<br>'My name is Utau-chan, and this are Rima and Yaya'  
>'nice to meet you, I'm Amu-chan'<br>* after that the girls were talking a bit and bringing amu to her room, when she entered the room she was alone. Nobody ells was there. She told Utau to see here at dinner. She walked to the bed where her name was on, and falls into it*  
>'I wonder if I would have the whole bed to myself or if would have to share it, it is a 2 person's bed...' she said to herself.<br>'Aah! So you are called Amu-chan' the boy Boton walked into the room.  
>'how did you know?' she asked with a little surprise<br>'it's on the board about your bed…' she thought that he would think by now that she wasn't very smart..  
>'Right... I did know that...'<br>Boton hopped on HER bed next to here. He got his head next to her ear and whispered  
>'Soo... mind if I would sleep next to you?' he said in a seduced way to her.<br>*amu thoughts: Omg! What to do! This guy is freaking me out! This is the first time a guy is saying this to me, and it's freaking me out!*  
>* at that moment a guy with blond here walked into the room*<br>'be easy on here, it's here first day today' he said in a calm way to Boton.  
>*amu got up from bed, she was now sitting on here bed*<br>'I can handle him' she said in a cool way  
>'yeah, I wasn't doubting that, after your act at school earlier' the boy said.<br>*amu took a close look to the boy, he had blond hair. But she hadn't seen his face yet. She really wanted him to turn around*  
>'my name is amu-chan, what's your name?' she asked him, in the hope he would turn around.<br>'I'm Tadase' that was all... he didn't even turn.  
>*amu was hoping that he was the gorgeous boy about here stories*<br>'you did tell him your name, but you didn't tell me your name' Boton said with a sad expression  
>'you didn't earn it'<br>*at that moment Amu just realized something...*  
>'wait! This is my room, what are you 2 doing here?'<br>'You're kidding right?' Boton said  
>'it's also our room Amu-chan' Tadase said, finally turning around.<br>*amu did lost here thought for a second, he was that boy! Omg that was so awesome! But wait:| there room also!*  
>'we have to chair a room! But you 2 are boys! Amu said while jumping of here bed<br>'you didn't know? While it's no big deal, you just sleep in the same room that's all' Tadase said with a sweet smile.  
>'But if you want more than just sleep, we can also sleep and do some other things together if you want' Boton said with a dirty look on his face.<p>

Amu thought: This is going to be a **NIGHTMARE!**

**Yes I know it was a little bit of Ikuto, but don't worry! He will be coming up a lot in the next chapter. Soo I hope you liked it!**

****** Please REVIEUW!  
>I can't wait to hear what you are thinking!<br>: 3 :3**


	2. Chapter 2, Meeting him

**Chapter 2, Meeting him. **

*** Amu side* **

Amu was walking down the stairs. She was still a little bit in shock. Not only had she to sleep *just sleep, like dreaming* with boys in here room, she was also with that disgusting Boton on one room... She hated it... Well at least she was with Tadase. He was so hot! His eyes, his hair, his smile, his words, jep, she really liked him. Finally she found the dinner room. When she entered the room, she saw a big room with candles at the wall, it was beautiful. She was looking around is she could find Utau. After she had looked at every table she realized that she couldn't find here. But then she saw someone wave at here. It was Utau. Amu was surprised. At the end of the big room there was a podium. There was one big table for 20 / 25 persons. The table looked expensive. She was slowly walking to the table. She almost felt like a VIP. The other students were just sitting at tables that weren't expensive. When she finally reached the table, everybody *all 17 persons* were staring at here.  
>'Come and site down! Everybody this is Amu-chan' Utau introduced here to the rest.<br>*Amu sits down and takes a look. There were persons she already knows, but also who she didn't know. Utau, Rima, Yaya, Tadase and Boton were on that table. There were also some that she didn't know. Her look was staying at 2 boys. One boy with a big smile and brown hair, he really looked like a sport guy. And a mysterious guy with bleu hair and night blue eyes. The brown boy was saying something to the bleu guy, which was about here...

***Ikuto side***  
>'that's that girl that turned down Boton' Kukai whispered to Ikuto.<br>Ikuto was interested in the girl but he didn't let that see.  
>'So, you're new here?' he asked here.<br>'Yes, why..?' amu asked because she had a feeling that he was testing her.  
>'Well that means that the next party is going to be a hazing test for you' he said with a smirk on his face<p>

***Amu side***  
>'a what?' she was a little shocked by this, but she did hide it... at least for everybody except him...<br>'Why do you always have to do that Ikuto?' Utau complained again the boy, who was called Ikuto...

*** Ikuto side***  
>'because it's fun, and it's a tradition. Everyone who wants to be on the group has to do it. Otherwise you can go sit with the geeks. Maybe that's better for you if you are too scary?' He knew that by saying that she would do it no matter what.<br>'Fine, I'll do it. Don't think I am scared.' He knew it! Perfect!

***Boton side***  
>this wasn't good. Amu-chan was from him. Ikuto totally take over his part! He didn't like it at all. He knew the kind of girls like Amu. A hard one. Not easy to get in bed, but ones you get them, they are so good. With only that thought he was smiling. But then again, he is so cool. But when he asked her to share the same bed, she didn't know what to say back..<br>He was listening to the talking of everybody. He looked very good at Amu. After 5 min. he thought of a possibility reason. She is cool and she always has a word back, so why not at that moment he asked for sharing a bed? Maybe because she still was a virgin. The thought of that would want Amu even more.  
>'So Amu, nervous about the party?' he asked here with a big smirk on his face.<p>

***amu side***  
>what is wrong with this guy! Every time he looks at me it's like he is undressing me..<br>'not really, just a little curious'  
>'don't be, it's nothing special, it's just some rule Ikuto made up when a new girl comes in the group' Utau said with a boring voice.<br>*that was really a relive to amu. She doesn't like those hazing test things at all.. but that Ikuto he was staring at her, but not with that dirty look in his eyes as from Boton… she couldn't even read any emotion in them, and she had to turn away every time he was looking her right into her eyes*  
>'amu-chan, if you have any questions about this school, you can always ask me' Tadase said with the sweetest smile again her. He was really adorable, but maybe a little bit to girly.. Anyway he is cute!<br>'Thank you Tadase!'  
>'o yeah, I'm Kukai, nice to meet you Amu' Kukai said with a big smile<br>'nice to meet you to Kukai'  
>' you don't wanne know my name?' Ikuto asked here<br>'You are Ikuto, I already know'

***Ikuto side***  
>She remembers my name from just one time saying it out of Utau's mound?<p>

***Boton side***  
>She remembers his name from just one time saying it out of Utau's mound? This is not good.. I am so going to make sure she is mine!<p>

I hope you liked it!  
><strong>PLEASE REVIEUW!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3, Teasing her

**Chapter 3, Teasing her. **

***amu side***  
>the next day she woke up in her bed. She was in the same room as Tadase and Boton. There were also 2 girls that didn't want contact with them, and 1 boy. Tadase seem tho know him, but he wasn't really a close friend of him. So there were 6 people.<br>Yesterday she was tired and got right up to bed when she was back at her room. That reminded her, who was next her? She looked an, of course, Boton was next to her. He was only wearing his boxer! Amu let a little sigh out. _Why is this happening to me_? She quickly got off of bed and get dressed and walked out of the room. Everybody ells was still asleep, the class also started in just an hour. Amu did walk in the school; she didn't know where she was going to. When she found a nice spot at a window, she sat down and looked outside the window. There was one boy playing with a soccer bal. Kukai of course. She looked at him while he was training. After a while he sat down at the fountain of the school. He looked up and saw Amu. He waived to here and gives her a sign to go to him. She weaved back and thought: well, why not? When she came outside she saw him still sitting there.  
>'Already up so early?' he asked her<br>'yeah, I couldn't sleep anymore, especially wen I saw Boton next to me...' she said with a dirty look on her face.  
>'Hahaha, yeah he isn't giving up easily!' Kukai said.<br>'Soo... tell me, why are you al so special, I mean, why are we on that special table?' amu asked him.  
>'O that. Well that started when Ikuto came on school, so I heard. He was a bit of a person who liked to be alone. He asked his Stepfather for a special table. His stepfather wanted to be nice to him and give him a big and special table for a lot of people. That wasn't what Ikuto meant, but he accepted it. The rest of the school thought that he was someone special and he became very popular.' Kukai told.<br>'So that explants Ikuto, why the rest?' amu asked.  
>'I wasn't done telling ;) but anyway, Ikuto was popular but still lonely. I was playing soccer just like this morning when he walked by me. The ball got before his foots and I asked him to kick it back. Ikuto was still and watched the ball for a moment. Then he kicked the ball back to me. It was a good pass. So we got in a conversation. And after that, Ikuto came up every morning to me. After a week we got a good conversation. I could understand him, he had going to a lot of thing. And no amu, I can't tell you what, you ask him. <em>*Amu was a little curious about it, but didn't say anything*<em> But after that he asked me to eat with him, that was fine with me. After that we became good friends. Utau did join us because… well... Utau and I see each other at parties... And with Utau, Rima and Yaya joined us. After that, little by little new people came in the group. Boton was the last one new, before you then. But he is weird, be sure to look out for him.' Kukai ended his story.  
>'I will... so Ikuto had a hard time... And his stepfather is the direction of this school?' Amu said softly<br>'yep! Why…? Interested?' he asked her with a smirk on his face.  
>'Me? In Ikuto! No way! I heard he is a player, I don't like that kind of boys' amu said a little red<br>'why don't you like them?'  
>'Because they kiss every girl they meet, and they know that they can get every girl they want'<br>'while… that means that Boton, Ikuto and I are all players... but you don't hate me right?'  
>'I hate Boton, you I like, as a friend. And Ikuto... I don't know yet...' she said to him<br>*the school was awaking and there were more students around now*  
>'well, we have to go to class. Coming amu?' Kukai asked here.<br>'Yeah I'm coming'  
>*they walked to the class, when amu entered she felt a little relieved. It was a small class of 17 persons. And the most of them they did know. Every persons that she had met until now, was there. Also Boton... that's too bad...*<br>'Welcome class! Please sit down everybody, I'm your teacher this year, my name is Hikaru' the teacher said  
>*Amu said down on a chair. Utau was next to her and the other chair was empty. She saw Boton wanted to take that chair but Ikuto was looking at him with a deadly look in his eyes. Boton decided to take the chair on the row before amu. Amu wondered why Ikuto didn't want him to sit there, because Ikuto was going to sit behind Amu.<br>'Today we are going to make a test, and on the test result you are getting a partner for the rest of the year. That is someone who can help you with studying.' The teacher told everyone while giving everybody a test.

Well that's good amu thought, it's nice to have someone to ask questions.

***Ikuto side***  
>he had the perfect place for this. He could see what amu was writing. He knew he was smart and he thought amu would be smart, only not in English. And after a few moments he saw he was right. That was perfect. He was good in English, the teacher will make amu and he partners. He smirked at the thought of how good his plan was going to work.<p>

After an hour the test result were finally going too told.

'Well, some people did well and other didn't...' the teacher told them.  
>'So this is the couples, Tadase and Rima. Yaya and Boton. Ikuto and Amu. Utau and Kukai.' He told slowly. Al the girl's sight. Ikuto couldn't do anything ells then smirk. Now amu has to spend time with me. He could find out for what kind of boys she was falling, and then be that boy. This is going to be fun.<p>

***after school*  
>*still Ikuto side*<strong>  
>'so you and Utau have to work together?' Ikuto asked Kukai.<br>'Jep! But I think she is the one who have to help me!' He said with a big smile.  
>'I didn't doubt that one...' Ikuto said boring<br>'Soo... You know, that Amu girl came up to me this morning' Kukai said while looking to the reaction of Ikuto. Ikuto opened tis eyes al little bit wider.  
>'Why?' he just asked.<br>'She was already early up this morning and she was bored I think, so she came to me while I was playing soccer'  
>Ikuto was thinking about the day that he came up to Kukai in the morning. He hadn't lots of friend but he liked Kukai while he was playing. Kukai just began to talk to him out of nowhere. After that, Kukai is his best friend... So Amu also did come up to him...<br>'Did she say anything interesting..?' Ikuto asked.  
>'Not really, she just asked why we had a special table; I told it here in a few sentences'<br>'o...' that was al Ikuto really could say.

What was up with this girl? He couldn't tell how she was... Every time she did something ells that he would think she would do.

***Amu side***  
>She only had one day of lessons, and she was already full of homework. She sight. She took a look out of her window. Kukai was running after Utau, he was teasing her with something. Yaya was eating something sweat while she was talking with Tadase. Rima was looking boring and was trying to get brawn of the sun. Boton was looking to some girls and Ikuto was leaning again a tree and was drawing something. Just a normal day she thought. Wait. Ikuto was drawing? She didn't know he could that... How could everybody doing nothing about their homework's? They had the same as she...<br>She decided to take a break and go outside to her friend.

'Don't you all have homework to do?' she asked them all when she was outside. Everybody except Ikuto looked up.  
>'Not really... why, have you?' Rima said boring<br>'Yes! WE all have'  
>'But we make it together Friday in the afternoon, you have to make it in the couples that the teacher gave us.' Utau said<br>'oh. That's right I forgot' so everybody was going back to what they were doing.  
>He really is weird... he didn't even looked, Amu thought. She walked to him, with making sure that he didn't notice her. She was standing behind him and looking at his drawing. It was a really good drawing of a beautiful girl.<br>'You now that it is rude to look at something from somebody without asking' he said calm.  
>Amu almost got a heart attack; she didn't know that he had seen her. Ikuto flapped his drawing book close<p>

***Ikuto side***  
>'Soo, you are really good at drawing?' Amu asked him curious<br>'soo, you are really good at sneaking up to people?' Ikuto said back to her  
>Amu didn't like that she was catcher while looking at his drawing. He notices that by the way she was standing for him. She had pushed her again over each other under her breasts. That did make her breasts bigger and he couldn't help to look a little to them... Amu did notice it, because she was blushing like hell and changed her arms. Ikuto had a big smirk on his face.<br>'Stop staring!' she almost yelled to him  
>'You did asked for it by standing that way' he said easily while walking away. He could see that Amu was still red.<br>He really loved to tease her. 

******PLEASE REVIEUW!**


	4. Chapter 4, Her first kiss

**Chapter 4, her first kiss.**

***amu side***  
>She was back at here room, talking with Tadase. The rest wasn't there yet. After 5 min. Utau, Ikuto, Rima and Kukai walked in the room.<br>'we had a switch of rooms, here is the list' Rima gave the list to Amu and Tadase.  
>'We are going in here and Tadase and Boton have to leave to Utau's old room' Kukai said happy.<br>'I have to leave? O that's too bad, well see you tonight at the party Amu-chan!' Tadase said with a sweat smile.  
>Amu would really miss him, but she wouldn't miss Boton. Speaking of him, He was standing behind her, and hugging her from behind. He made sure he pushed her close to him so that see could feel his whole body.<br>'I'm going to miss you Amu, but if you ever wanne sleep with me, you can always knock on my door. And don't worry tonight I am going to make it up to you' he whispered into her ear with a seduced way.  
>Amu made sure she was out of his grip, she didn't liked it at all, but she couldn't say anything back to him, he was so.. so… like no other boy has ever did to her.. She hated it!<p>

***Boton side***  
>Jep, she's a virgin, she was pushing me away way to fast and she did black out. He knew all he had to know. He also knew that Ikuto had given him a look with hate, that wasn't so good. Ikuto was the leader of the group, and if he wanted Amu to, that could be a hard fight.<p>

***Ikuto side***  
>I knew it! Boton is testing her. But I'm not sure for what. What it was, he had his answer, you could see that at his smile. He knew that Boton had an eye on amu, that's why he asked the direction to change the rooms. Also because he knew his best friend Kukai would love to share a room with Utau. Kukai was pretending to be a player, which he was, until he met Utau. Ikuto didn't mind it, it was funny because Kukai didn't know it himself yet. Back to Amu now. How was he going to handle this tonight? He could see that she didn't like Boton, so if he's going to be the normally player, she would push him right away. No this girl needed some special treatment.<p>

***everybody switched the rooms and get ready for the night***

***Utau side***  
>she was at amu's room to get dressed for tonight. There was going to be a party. But she was pretty sure that amu didn't know those parties. It where party's where everybody was drunk, people dancing on the tables, playing kissing games, room to make out, short story a real students party.<p>

She didn't liked it that al the boys *the popularise* were all over amu. But then again, she was new so she couldn't blame them. It was like a new candy, everybody had to tasted it.

***Amu side***  
>She was a bit nervous for tonight. First she did wanted to put a long skinny jeans on, but Utau told her that that wasn't the right chose. So now, she was wearing a short skirt, black with white on the end. And a simple top, what made her breast look bigger, so Utau says. Utau was wearing a little dark purple dress, what was looking really sexy on here. After we were ready we were waiting for Rima and Yaya.<br>'so.. what do you do at the party?' amu asked  
>'just dance, drink, play games, have fun en maybe kiss a guy' Utau says like it was the normal case of the whole world.<br>Kiss a guy ! Amu had only kissed a guy just fast on the lips, on the kissing that Utau was meaning.. She was meaning with the tongue and all that stuff  
>'o, I see' Amu said like nothing was wrong.<br>OMG if somebody would kiss here tonight, like a real kiss, she.. OMG. She was so nervous right now.  
>Rima an Yaya entered the room<br>'oke we can go' Rima said.  
>Both of them were also very cute bit still sexy dresses. I guess Utau was right about the clothes.<p>

***Kukai side***  
>He and Ikuto were getting ready for the party. He did spend a little extra time in the mirror just to be sure he would look for good Utau. "<em>Wait, I don't like here. I mean she is pretty, and smart and sexy, but I don't like her as in love her. Yeah that's right. Keep that in mind."<em> He said to himself.  
>'so what are you planning with that amu girl? Boton also was planning something' Kukai asked Ikuto<br>' yes I also did see that, but he isn't going to get far. He thinks she is just like the other girl, he could talk her in bed. But don't know, she doesn't seams that easy.'  
>'yeah that's true, she is a hard one. So how are you going to play it?'<br>'I don't know, I can't figure her out that easy.. But with a little teasing and flirting I think I'm going to come far' Ikuto said with a smirk.  
>'oke, let's go' Kukai said<p>

***Boton side***  
>he was already at the party, it was a nice party. Drunk people, a lot of alcohol, kissing games and even free bedrooms. It's couldn't have been better. So he was there, but amu wasn't. Ikuto and Kukai were just coming in.<br>'yo, lots of alcohol here!' he said  
>' good! This going to be a good party!' Kukai said<br>' is everybody already here?' Ikuto asked  
>' no not yet, come on, let's get some alcohol!' Boton answered.<p>

*** Amu side***  
>She was just walking in the party. People were dancing everywhere, of course with alcohol. People were kissing. It really was like Utau said. Utau was walking a little bit at the back, everybody was following her. At the back were the boys. She could see Ikuto looked at here, turning away, and looking right back with a surprise in his eyes. He was looking at here with a strange way in his eyes. Amu didn't know why, but she was feeling pretty beautiful right now. It was because of how Utau dressed her, she thought. After al little bit talking with people, Ikuto was walking to her.<br>'do you want something to drink?' he asked. Because of the loud music he had to come close to her ear. His face was only inches away.  
>'yeah sure..' Amu was trying to hide her blush.<p>

***Ikuto side***  
>He swore he could she here blush when he looked at here. And now she was blushing again when he we was coming so close to her. This was good. But there it was, the nightmare, Boton. He walked to Amu and put him arms around her waist and pulled her to him. Amu didn't seem to like this. I quickly picked up some drinks and walked back to her.<br>'her you go' He pushed Boton a little bit away from her. Looked at him with a thankful smile.  
>Something inside of him, made that happy. Why? He really didn't know..<p>

***Boton side***  
>Ikuto really have got to stop doing this! How can I win her back..?<br>**  
>*amu side*<br>**thank god Ikuto came back! Wait, where is Utau.. she was looking into the room..  
>'looking for Utau?' Ikuto asked her<br>'yes, where is she?'  
>'Kukai and Utau are always together with this party's. And on the end of the evening they are kissing'<br>What suppose that to mean..? So Utau has a crush on Kukai.. she didn't know  
>'ooh oke, then I won't see her much tonight'<p>

***Ikuto side***  
>he could see that amu was a little chock by his way of saying about Kukai and Utau. Why..? He couldn't get his finger on it.<br>'Wanne play a game?' he asked her  
>'sure, what kind?' good, she was curious.<br>'come on, I'll show you'  
>Ikuto walked to a circles of people, Rima, Yaya, Tadase, Boton were also siting in the circle.<br>'It is called treated or dare, come on, it's fun'  
>He made sure amu was sitting beside him. The game was already begun. Tadase had a dare of Rima.<br>'Take 3 shots of alcohol behind each other in 10 sec.' Rima told Tadase.  
>Tadase didn't think that it was that hard, and did it.<br>*after a few round, amu already had a drunk much*  
>Tadase again had a dare but this time from Yaya<br>'Kiss Amu for more than 5 sec. on the mouth!' Yaya said.  
>Ikuto could feel that Amu was in shock. By then he realized that Amu maybe never had kissed a guy before. The idea of Tadase taking Amu's first kiss didn't liked him. No Idea why :\ He could also see that Boton didn't liked it. Tadase was already making his way to Amu when Ikuto understood that he had to do something. He picked amu up by the arm en pushed her again him<br>'sorry guys! Amu and I were just quitting the game, we were going to dance' Ikuto said quickly.

***Tadase side***  
>That was so uncool of Ikuto. He almost kissed her. He was thinking about that all night… But he had to except it..<br>'yeah no problem! I will do another dare then' a little bit disappointed

***amu side***  
>amu didn't get it. Is was all going so quick. She was now pushing again ikuto's chest, and that was so good. He smelled so good, and he also pushed her gently again him. Strange she thought, I don't know this feeling.<p>

***Ikuto side***  
>he was happy that that worked well. Now he was taking amu to the dance floor. After 2 min. he did get het dance with him. She between hem, with her back to him. He did liked this. But for some reason, Ikuto couldn't stop being around her, he wasn't playing anymore, he really wanted to be by her.<br>'he amu?' Ikuto whispered in her ear.  
>'jeah? What is it?' amu said.<br>When he whispered in her ear, he had put his head on her right shoulder, amu was responding to that and put her arm around his head in a seduced way. Ikuto could really feel his heart beat faster. Why is my heart doing that! Amu really have got to stop doing so sexy, because he really wanted to kiss her right now.  
>'you know, when you do that, you really are getting me tu..' he couldn't finish his sentence, before amu was getting away by him. Boton did get here.<br>What was even weirder she was also dancing to him! At that moment Ikuto knew that she had drunk too much..

***Boton side***  
>I am not giving up yet, I will get here.<br>I was going pretty good, amu was dancing with him, and the way she moved was really getting him turned on. Ikuto was away for a moment, so he knew it was now or never. Smoothly he pushed amu little by little to the stairs. And up the stairs. She had drunk too much to notice it. He was almost by the bedrooms.

***Ikuto side***  
>tis isn't good.. Amu and Boton disappeared in the few seconds he has been away for a drink. He thought that he would bring her to the bedroom, so he was heeding there. He was so happy that he didn't stay away too long. When he was upstairs he entered a bedroom. Wrong one. Another one. Wrong again. Another one. Wrong again. Another one. Wrong aga.. no wait! Amu was pushed on the bed, trying to push Boton away. And Boton was too busy kissing her neck and getting her shirt down.<br>'Boton, fuck of!' he yelled at him  
>'woo take it easy, I'm don't doing anything that she doesn't want' he said in an easy way, but pissed off because he got interrupted.<br>*Amu finally pushed Boton away and sad up at the bed*  
>'She is too drunk to know what she is doing, and she is pushing you away' Ikuto said with an angry voice.<br>'Dude, we are buzzy, go away!' Boton said a little angry.  
>Ikuto pushed Boton against the wall.<br>'You don't get it huh! She doesn't wanne have sex with you!' Ikuto yelled at him  
>'Piss off! She is my virgin! Go get yourself another one!' Boton yelled back<br>*Ikuto was first surprised, THAT was what he was think about the whole time… Then he got angry. He hit Boton right into the face. Then Utau and Kukai were coming into the room *  
>'what happened?' Utau asked<br>'Boton was trying to get amu the bed in with him, against what she wanted' Ikuto said clearly pissed off.  
>'Oke dude, relax, he already get what he deserve' Kukai said.<br>*Utau quickly got to amu*  
>' are you alright Amu?<br>'Yes.. I'm just a little dizzy, that's al. But I'm fine now, thanks to Ikuto'  
>He felt that the words of amu did calm him a bit.<br>'did he do anything to you? Kissed you?' Ikuto asked amu  
>'no not really, you were really one time' amu smiled to Ikuto.<br>'that's good to hear' Kukai said.  
>'I shall bring her home' Utau said.<br>Ikuto saw de disappointing in Kukai's eyes.  
>'No it's oke, I'll bring her, she will be fine' Ikuto told Utau.<p>

After making sure that amu would be save Utau and Kukai left the room.  
>'Come on Amu, I'll bring you home' he said with a sweet voice again her.<br>after they were out of the party house, Ikuto notice that amu was tired.  
>'can you still walk?' he asked her<br>'no.. my feet's are hurting from this dam heals! And my legs won't move with me in the right way I want'  
>Ikuto busted out in laughter's!<br>'what's so funny?' amu asked by surprise  
>'You never been drunk before have you?' he said well half laughing.<br>'so what?' amu said in a cool and spicey way.  
>'it's oke, I'll carry you' he picked her up as a bride. He could feel that first she was a little shocked, but after al while she was burying her face inside of his chest.<br>'you smell nice..' she said with a soft cute voice.  
>Ikuto couldn't help but smirk a little. Ikuto thought: 'why is this making me so happy? She is doing something to me.. No! That can't be. Of course not.. Right..?'<p>

When he finally got back at the room, he put her on the bed.  
>'which one is your bed?' amu asked Ikuto with big question eyes.<br>'I don't have a bed yet, I can chose' Ikuto said while looking down at here,  
>'you can sleep on my beds other side' amu said while blushing.<br>Ikuto couldn't take it any longer. He got on the bed and got above amu. His legs were spread, one leg one the other side of her legs. And he was leaning on he hands, they were near here face. Their faces where only inches away from each other. He could hear amu's breath getting faster.  
>'you really wanted me to sleep next to you?' he asked her while looking her in her eyes.<br>'I wouldn't mind it' amu said while blushing like crazy.  
>Ikuto had a small smile on his face<br>'you are only saying that because you are drunk' he was planning on kissing her, be he couldn't take her first kiss like this. He got site back on his knees, still over amu's legs.  
>'no I don't say that because I'm drunk!' she came up to him until she was really close.<br>'watch out amu, Because I might kiss you when you get so close to me' he said in seduced way.  
>'maybe I don't mind' she was coming a little closer to him, and put her hands against his chest.<br>Ikuto's thought: this is driving me crazy! I don't want to take her first kiss when she is drunk, I want to do that when she's not drunk!  
>This own thought had given him a shock.. he really wanted to be amu's first kiss.<br>'Ikuto?' amu asked him sweet.  
>'yes amu?'<br>'will you please kiss me..?' she asked him while blushing like crazy.  
>Ikuto made sure that this picture of amu, so close to him, so sexy asking him to kiss her, was burned into his memory forever!<br>'Yes madam' He das with a little smile.  
>Softly he put his lips on her lips, when he did this he heard that amu let out a little sigh. After a moment bogon to move his lips. The thought of kissing amu was driving him crazy. And by kissing Amu he wanted more, more of here kisses. Softly he pushed here down on the bed. Amu was putting her arms around his neck, to make sure that he wasn't going to stop. When his tongue finally entered her mouth he could swear he heard here moan. She even pushed him closer to her. Ikuto slowly went with his hand again her cheek, and then into her hair.<p>

***amu side***  
>she didn't know what this feeling was, but she liked it. She wanted more. After a while she could feel ikuto's hands running all over her body. And she didn't mind it at all.<p>

***Ikuto side***  
>This wasn't what he had been expected. He would have thought that she would have put his hand away. He really wanted to more, but he couldn't. He already had taken away her first kiss, what really was a good one. He knew that he had to stop now. Just when did dissident that, amu was stroking her fingers up and down his chest. Now was Ikuto the one who moan. This girl really knows what she is doing!<p>

*** amu side***  
>Amu had the feeling that he wanted to stop, but when she was stroking her fingers up and down on his chest she could feel that get was getting turned on. Amu didn't mind it, she never had this feeling before and this feeling was asking for more.<p>

***Ikuto side***  
>Ikuto was fighting himself. He know that he had to stop, but he really didn't wanted to stop. He began to make an end on the kiss. When they were a five inches apart from each other he looked amu into her eyes. He could see that she wanted more, but if he would do that now, he would regret it later. So he stops. He quickly gave her a soft kiss before getting off of her. He took her hand en get het of the bed to. They were standing now inches apart from each other. Ikuto could hear amu was a bit out of air. He had the same.<br>'you should go get dressed in your pyjama and get some sleep' Ikuto said out of air to her.  
>'I should?' she asked him in a seducing way. She still was trying..<br>Ikuto swallowed. She was really good in this, dam!  
>'yeah, you should..' Ikuto told her. He had a little recred of saying yes, but he know it was the right thing to do.<br>Amu walked to the bathroom to get change, Ikuto could see she was a little disappointed.  
>When she was out of the room Ikuto took a big breath in, and let in out. He changed himself and was getting into the bed, the same as Amu.<p>

*** Amu side***  
>When amu got back, he didn't notice because he was on his belly. Amu got up on Ikuto and bit him softly in his ear. Ikuto couldn't help but moan. After that amu lay down next to him. She was wondering why Ikuto did stop, but then again he was looking to her with lust in his eyes.<br>'so.. and now?' amu asked him  
>'now we are going to sleep, tomorrow is a long day' Ikuto said calm..<br>'fine' amu said..  
>before she fell asleep she made sure that she was laying inside his arm, with her head on his chest.<p>

**Whoa! That was a long chapter! I hope you liked it ** ****

**Coming up: Utau is giving in to her feeling for Kukai.  
>Amu is running away from her feeling.<br>Ikuto is confused.  
><strong>

******PLEASE REVIEUW!**


	5. Chapter 5, Waking up together isn't easy

**Chapter 5, Waking up together isn't easy.**

***Utau side***  
>Utau slowly walked up. Nobody else was awake. She felt some ones arm around her waist. When she turned around she looked right into Kukai's face, sleeping of course. Utau felt a warm feeling in her belly. She slowly turned around, now facing him. With her hand she began to stroke the front view of his face. His fore head, his nose, his mouth with the soft lips, and then his chin. She repeated this couple of times and then stopped on his lips. This were the lips that had kissed here, not just last night but every party night *that's 2 a 3 times in one week* She was wondering why she always end up with him. She remembers last night.<p>

***flash back*  
>*Utau side*<strong>  
>'He Utau wanne play a game?' Kukai said with a smile to her. When she hadn't drunk too much yet so, she could play a game.<br>'Sure, why not' When they were walking to the game, she saw Ikuto pushing amu up. And Tadase was about to kiss amu. Weird situation. Ikuto and Amu slowly walked by them, and Kukai and she were sitting in the circle. After a couple of round Utau was a little drunk. She put her head on Kukai shoulder and watches up to him, Kukai was very buzzy with the game, but in a few sec. later he holds her hand. Utau could feel a slight blush coming up, so she looked to the game again.  
>'Utau! Your turn!' Yaya said<br>'Dare' she said while she was getting up from Kukai's shoulder.  
>'I dare you to… 'Yaya clearly couldn't think of anything<br>'how about kissing Kukai every hour?' Rima said with a little smirk  
>'That's too easy for here, she can kiss him every minute' Yaya said while laughing.<br>Utau could feel that she was blushing, Kauai was scratching his head, and he didn't know what to think of this, Utau thought.  
>'fine, I'll kiss him every hour' Utau said like it was no big deal, but she made sure she turned her head away from Kukai, because she could feel that he was looking surprised to her.<br>When the next round begun, Utau stand up.  
>'I'm going to get something to drink. You also want something?' she asked Kukai while watching something ells.<br>'That's fine, I'll walk with you' Kukai said while he got standing up  
>'It's almost 12 o'clock Utau, every hour! Don't forget!' Yaya said while laughing.<br>'I wasn't going to forget it' Utau whispered softly to herself.  
>Utau was walking to the table where the drinks were on, she could feel Kukai walking closely behind here. It was so weird, every party she end up kissing him, but before that, she is always nervous… why? She didn't know.<p>

***Kukai side***  
>It was only 5 min. before 12 o'clock, if Utau wanted to keep her promise she had to hurry. Not like he would mind it if she kisses him. But for some reason he saw that she was nervous tonight. He had never seen that before. When they were at the table he gave Utau a drink. She didn't say anything and just drunk and looked at the clock. He also looked, only 2 min. left.<br>'so..' he was trying to make a conversation  
>'hmm' he didn't get much of a reaction from here, he could see here mind was somewhere ells.<br>He picked here hand a take here to the dance floor. After a few second there were dancing really close. Kukai know that she had to kiss him in about a minute, so he could feel his heart beat faster.

***Utau side***  
>she had only one minute left. While she was putting her hands up his chest, she could swear that she could feel his heartbeat. She looked up to him; she could see a nervous smile. That exactly was making it feel comfortable for here. She got on her toes and pushed a soft little kiss on his mouth. She made sure that it was only 2 seconds, and then broke up the kiss. Kukai who was already wrapped her arms around here, made sure she couldn't get away. Utau looked into his eyes with a little surprise.<p>

***Kukai side***  
>that kiss was too short for him. He has waited for his kiss for almost a whole hour. He slowly pushed her closer to him, and then pushed his lips on her lips. Utau didn't seem to mind it, and even moaned when his hand was stroking her back a little.<p>

***end of flash back*  
>*Utau side*<strong>  
>after that kiss, there were a lot more kisses that night. Even when the party ended and they were walking to the rooms Kukai didn't stop kissing her every 5 min. Utau smiled a bit. She was touching her lips with her hand; she could still feel the kisses from him. She looked to him; she knew that he could wake up every moment.<br>_Normally after a party when she waked up next to him, she slowly got up on bed and get dressed and made sure she was away before he woke up._ This time was different. Something in her didn't want to leave. At that moment Kukai's arms around her waist pushed her to him, he was awake. Utau was a little nervous, this hasn't happened before.

***Kukai side***  
>When he wake up, he could feel something is his arms. He could also feel that someone was watching him and softly stroking his face. He already knew it was Utau. He didn't open his eyes. After a while the stroking stopt. That was when he pushed her again him. Slowly he opened his eyes, he was looking right into her eyes, and he could see that she was nervous. He smiled a bit.<br>'You're still here' he whispered to her  
>He could see that Utau didn't know what to say.<br>'That's good...' he simply whispered to her, while he closed his eyes again.

***Utau side***  
>what was that... he was actually happy that she was still here? This felt weird, but not wrong... She looked to the other side of the room. Amu and Ikuto were still asleep. Together. Kukai and she were supressed when they find them last night like that. But the decided to let them sleep. Now they were still in the position. Amu was against ikuto's chest and Ikuto had his arms around Amu. Utau did think it was strange. Ikuto was a player, and he kisses a lot of girls at party's but never he had slept (like dreaming, sleeping) in a bed with the a girl for the hole night. Of course amu wouldn't think it was strange, she didn't know how Ikuto was yet. Utau could only hoop that amu didn't fell in love with him, because he is going to give her a lot a pain then. She decided to also get a little more sleep and closes her eyes.<p>

***amu side***  
>amu slowly got awake, but she didn't want to. She had a wonderful good sleep tonight. Her bed felt even warmer then normally. What a second… It really is warmer. Why she wonders. Then she felt someone breathing in and out slowly on her head. When she opens her eyes she saw a chest. She knew this one and she recognized the smell. IKUTO! Wait! What happened last night...? Slowly she remembered.<p>

That Boton was trying to rape, Ikuto just came in on time. Lucky Boton didn't steal her first kiss. But then Ikuto did bring her home. And the way back he did pick her up, because she couldn't walk anymore. And when he put her on bed, and then he got on the bed and got above amu. His legs were spread, one leg one the other side of her legs. And he was leaning on he hands, they were near here face. Their faces where only inches away from each other. Amu could feel herself blushing by the flash back. After that Ikuto kissed her with a lot of passion and then pushed her down again the bed. After a few minutes he stopped kissing her and get up of the bed. Both of them were breathless. He told her to go to sleep, she didn't want that, but he won. She notices that he didn't wanted to stop, but he did stop for some reason.

After remembering what happened Amu felt like a tomato. _What the hell was she thinking! She didn't wanted to sleep *not like dreaming but like making love sleeping* with Ikuto! OMG! I am so never going to drink again! _She moved a little bit away from Ikuto in bed. She could see his face now. He was cute when he was sleeping and not teasing her_. Wait! Don't think this way! But he was the first guy who ever kissed her. What to do! _She looked to Utau, she was sleeping._ Wait! Was that Kukai next to her...? She couldn't help but thinking it was cute_ _back to me right now! If Ikuto would wake up right now she knew that he was going to tease her about being her first kiss. She didn't want that to happen_. She decided that it was better to be away when he woke up. Slowly without making noise she get up and dressed her and made sure she was out of her room before someone wakes up. She could see that one of the two girls _*the one that didn't wanted contact with the rest of the room, yes they are still there*_ one of those girls saw amu but didn't say anything. Amu knew that see wouldn't tell anyone so she got out of the room. 

PLEASE REVIEUW!


	6. Chapter 6, Past, Present and Future

Chapter 6, Past, Present and Future

***Ikuto side***  
>He was feeling cold. The hole night he was feeling warm, but just now he is feeling cold. He didn't wanted to open his eyes. Then he remembered what happened last night. His eyes flashed open. Looking for something pink. Noting. Where is Amu? Maybe in the bathroom. Nope the door was open and there was nobody. He putted his hands behind his head. So, she was gone. And he was cold, so she probably was gone for more than a half hour. He was feeling a little bit disappointed. Normally he slept with girls *sleeping like making love* and then he leaved. But with Amu he didn't slept that way, and now she is gone. Ikuto could feel a head age coming up. So early and so confusing. He decided to get some more sleep, so that he would stop thinking.<p>

When he woke up, he noticed that everybody in the room was gone. What's the time? O grap! He had only 5 min. to get ready for dinner. He got out of bed and get dressed. Then he run to the hallways and got to the dinner room. He slowly walked to the table.  
>'Your late' Tadase told him<br>'yeah…'  
>*Amu wasn't looking up to him, she was to buzzy with talking to Utau. Wait, something had changed. Not everybody was sitting at his normal place. Kukai was sitting next to Utau and Boton wasn't here yet. Speaking of him, he was just coming up to the table*<br>'Yo!' Boton said while he was walking to his seat.  
>'Go away!' Ikuto said angry at him. Everybody at the table stopt talking and looked to Ikuto, even Amu. Finally he thought.<br>'What do you mean..?' Boton asked him a little nervous.  
>'That you should get the fuck out of here!' Ikuto yelled to him while standing up.<br>*everybody in the hole dinning room was silence now*  
>'Why..?' Boton asked surprised<br>'Because you crossed a line last night and I don't ever want you back at MY table!' Ikuto said with an angry voice. He could feel Amu looking at him with a little scary expression.  
>'O come one! Like you never did that before?'<br>'No! I don't force girls to have sex with me' Ikuto said with a angry voice but only loud enough to hear it at his table.  
>'Like you didn't screw her last night?' Boton said while looking at Amu.<br>*Ikuto could see that Amu was ashamed because of his words*  
>'No I didn't, and now get the hell out of my face before I get really mad!' Ikuto sissed to him!<br>'You should go Boton' Kukai said with a serious look in his eyes.  
>'Fine! But this isn't over yet! Because you know what Amu!' *he walked up to her and whispered in her ear, loud enough so Ikuto and Utau could hear it to* 'If he hasn't screw you last night, you are still my virgin! And I am going to be you first one, with or without that you want it!'<br>*Amu was pale, she wasn't moving, she was in shock*  
>'GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!' Ikuto yelled to Boton.<br>Boton made sure he was really fast out of there.

***Amu side***  
>Everybody was silence. I never heard silence so loud. *<strong>The Story of Us- Taylor Swift,<strong> I do not own!*  
>She still couldn't move yet.<br>'Amu?' Utau said worried  
>Amu only could a little node.<br>'Come on, I have to talk to you..' Utau picket up Amu and walked out of the dinner room to their bedroom.  
>'Amu are you oke..?' Utau asked<br>'I don't know..'  
>'I never have seen Ikuto so mad before'<br>*Amu looked at Utau surprised*  
>'He doesn't get angry that fast normally?' She asked Utau<br>'Not really. But we never had this kind of thing. He Amu?'  
>'Yes'<br>'What happened last night between you and Ikuto?'  
>*Amu didn't know where to begin*<br>'I only remember the basic lines. After you have left the room at the party Ikuto took me home. I couldn't walk far because of my heels. So he picked me up. At the room he set me on bed. A few moments later we were kissing.. And then he stopped'  
>*She could feel that Utau looked strange at her'<br>'That was all..?' Utau asked surprised.  
>'Yeah..'<br>'Why did he stop?'  
>'I don't know..' Amu didn't think that it was that big off a deal.<br>'Amu, you should know this.. Every party Ikuto ends up with a girl in bed'  
>*Jeah Amu should be surprised. But she wasn't..*<br>'He only makes love with that girl and then never speak to her again. And now you are telling me that you didn't sleep with him *jeah that way of making love* and that he disbanded a good friend of him out of the table for you?' Utau asked Amu  
>'Yeah, that's it..' Amu didn't know what to say<br>'That's weird.. even for Ikuto..' Utau said  
>'Soooo.. you and Kukai he..?' Amu asked her<br>*Utau was getting red*  
>'That just.. nothing..' Utau said almost whispering.<br>'You know.. normally when it ends up like this, I'll walk away before he gets awake.. I was scared that he was going to tease me' Utau said with a little smile.  
>*Amu thought, jep, that's why I left Ikuto*<br>'But when I woke up today he just simply said that it was good that I was still here.. That's it! Not even teasing or something… And now we are really close.. weird right?  
>'No that's good! You know.. I also walked away this morning because of that..' Amu said<br>'But I did the right thing! Because Ikuto is different as Kukai and he defiantly would have teats me with it. So I don't mind' Amu said to convince herself and Utau.  
>'If you say so..' Utau said.<p>

After a little chat talk they walked to the garden were everybody else was.

'Hi! Everything oke again Amu?' Yaya asked  
>'Jep! I'm fine!' Amu said with a big smile.<br>'Good to hear! Let's play cards..' Rima said  
>Amu walked to Rima<br>'What is the game?' Amu asked  
>'It's not really a game.. It's more like future telling..'<br>'uhm oke..'  
>'Here. There a 4 cards on there back. The first one is for the past. The second one is for now and the future has 2 cards. So this is the first one.' Rima said while flipping the first one. It was a card with a hard worker on it, with a long pad of dead behind him.<br>'Soo.. this card means that you had a long pad behind you with lots of lost thing.. is that true?' Rima asked amu. Amu could feel that hole the group was staring at her, except Ikuto, he was looking at the cards of the future.  
>'Well.. jeah sort of..' Amu said silents<br>'Oke, the second one is a card of new experience and a card of confusions. You will learn a lot of new thing, but something you can't figure out.'  
>'Yeah that because of this new school I guess' Amu said<br>'And now the last two..' Rima flipped the cards but remained silence. The first card was a woman who was loved. And the second card was a black cat. Amu could see that Ikuto was smirking, why..  
>'What does that means..?' Amu asked Rima<br>'uuh well.. the black cat means that you have a chose, one will give you love, that's the second card, but if you chose wrong you will have bad luck, like a black cat crossed your ways.' Rima told her  
>Amu couldn't help but she felt a connection between the black cat and Ikuto.<br>'Well enough of that! Let's go to class!' Utau said.  
>Everyone was going back to class. While walking Amu could feel that Ikuto's eyes wouldn't left her for a sec.<p>

_**Sorry guys for the long waiting and short chapter.. I was a little stuck with it. But now I can move on with Amu and Ikuto, the black cat :3 Let me know what you thought of it**_

_**PLEASE REVIEUW!**_


	7. Chapter 7, Firework

**Chapter 7, Firework**

***Ikuto side***

It was already a weak after the kiss with Amu. Tonight was another party. Amu and he didn't even talked to each other in a special way. Ikuto didn't know that to do. Amu was in front of him, in the library. Yeah.. Ikuto in the library, it's rare. He couldn't concentrate on his books, he was looking at Amu.  
>'What is it? You are irritating me..' Amu said, not taking her eyes of her books. Ikuto was surprised she did notice it that he was looking at her.<br>'I was just wondering something.. Utau and Kukai are going together to that party tonight right?' Ikuto asked her.  
>'Hmm jeah.. Utau said something about it. I guess that she and Kukai are getting pretty serious. Why?'<br>'Well, won't you be lonely then? I mean with nobody to go with..?' Ikuto said  
>Amu looked angry at him, he was already regretting what he said. She slammed her book close and stand up<br>'Are you saying that I have nobody to go with?' She asked him. Ikuto could hear at her voice that she was insulting.  
>'Well… not really.. it's just that you and Utau do everything together, and now she is leaving you.. so I was wondering are you going alone now?'<br>'Utau didn't leave me! And I have plenty other people to go with!'  
>'Yeah right. I Beth you are going alone. But if you want, you can come with me'<br>'No thanks! I already have somebody to go with!' Amu said and then walked away  
>She already was going with somebody? Who?<p>

***Amu side***  
>Ikuto is so.. so…. I don't even know how to cal him! He thought that she had nobody to go with! It was a good thing that Tadase asked her this morning. She looked at her watch. Only a hour let. She had to hurry. When she entered the room she found Kukai and Utau, kissing of course.<br>'Sorry! I need to get ready for the party guys' Amu said while looking away  
>'Sorry amu, we are already going to the party so take your time. See you there!' Utau said while walking out the room with Kukai.<br>Utau didn't left you, Amu said to herself, She is just a little into Kukai that's all. I'm sure if I need her that Utau would be there. It's al Ikuto's felt that he made her doubting about Utau.  
>'Boe!' Ikuto was standing behind her. Amu was just putting her dress on, and yes she was in only her bra. She quickly did the dress on.<br>'Aaah amu, you didn't had to do that, now I have to get it out again' Ikuto said a little teasing her.  
>'You not getting my dress of Ikuto' Amu said.<p>

***Ikuto side***  
>She couldn't have said that! The next moment he pushed her on the bed with him above her. Their faces only inches away.<br>'But Amu, last weak you were almost begging me for more' He whispered in her ear. He could feel that Amu was a little surprised by this.  
>'Jeah well thing change.. Now get off of me Ikuto'<br>So cold. Not even a little blush.  
>'Not everything change Amu. But I will get off of you if you give me a little kiss' Now he could see a little panic in her eyes, he loved teasing her<br>'I'm not going to kiss you!'  
>Yeah he already would have expected that<br>'Then I'm not going off of you'  
>'*sight* oke fine, a little kiss then'<br>Who he didn't expected that. He smirked, that was good. He leaned into her. Amu quickly came a little to him and pressed her lips again his. He already would have thought she would pushed back right away so he made sure he followed her lips and used his hands to keep her lips with his lips. Amu first was trying to get out of his grip, but then gave up. He could swear that she was almost kissing him back. Then her eyes flashed open en pushed him away. He smirked.  
>'You were a little bit lost in the kiss right Amu?' Ikuto said while teasing her<br>'No! of course not! What ever, get off! I have to get ready'  
>Ikuto got off, he was going to continue it tonight at the party. <p>

***amu side***  
>Ikuto just walked out of the room like nothing happened. It was just like the first kiss. It was a feeling like… firework. Jeah sounds stupid right? She didn't know how else to call it. Anyway.. She was ready for the party. Tadase just came in to her room.<br>'Wauw.. you look.. Just wauw' he said a little over welded by Amu's look. Amu could feel that she was blushing a bit.  
>'well, let's go then!'<p>

At the party, is was just the same as the other party. A party with lots of alcohol and lots of people. She and Tadase walked to the back of the party, were everybody ells was. Utau was all over Kukai, of course. Kukai was trying to make sure that Utau didn't drunk anymore alcohol, she already had enough. Rima and Yaya were just chatting over some boys. She could see that Rima was looking at Tadase and her and then looked away. What's up with her? And then there was Ikuto. Of course Ikuto was surrounded by drop-dead gorgeous girls. Jup, everything was normal.

Amu was having a good party. She was drinking and a lot of boys were flirting with her. Also Tadase was around her, but he seemed to look a lot at Rima. Rima also looked a lot at him. Amu did think they would be a good couple. Well, you never know right. This was fun, amu thought well walking at the garden with the swimming pool. A guy from earlier was following her.  
>'You wanne go girl?' he asked her<br>'I wanne go where?' she asked him confuse  
>'to fuck, duh' he said with a smile<br>'No thanks!' Amu said with one eyebrow down and one up. How the hell could he asked her that  
>'What! I have been spending 2 hours at you, that's is really a lot of time'<br>Amu was bursting out in laughing. Was this guy serious? Oee.. the look on his face showed her that he was..  
>'You are going with me!' He said angry to her. He griped her arm and trying to get her with him<br>The next moment she knew it, the guy was pushed in the swimming pool. Lucky. Wait, who pushed him? She looked up and saw two angry blue eyes right in front of her.  
>'IKUTO!'<br>'You really need to be more carefully !' He yelled at her  
>'Well you don't always have to save me!'<br>'Yes. Yes I have! Because you can't take care of yourself! This is the second time I have to save you from being rapped. Are you really that stupid!' He griped her arm and took her inside of the party and took her to a 'silence' corner of the party.  
>'I didn't need your help. I was doing fine!'<br>'Yeah right' Ikuto said while rolling his eyes  
>'It's not me! The guys are weird here! Sins when if you spend 2 hours with somebody does it means that you have to have sex!'<br>'Well, if you flirt with somebody it's normal here Amu! You really need to know the students-life by now!' He sissed to her  
>'Fine I will!' She walked away angry.<p>

What was he thinking! She needed to experience the students life? Well fine then! She could feel that Ikuto was watching her. She walked up to some random guy and kissed him right on the mound. After a few second she stopped and looked at Ikuto. She walked up to him and whispered in his ear 'Jeah the students life is great, thanks for helping me with it'  
><strong><br>*Ikuto side***  
>This was so not what he maenad! Well fine! I can do the same thing! He picked some girl and begun to kiss her. At the same time he kissed her, he looked at Amu. Amu looked a bit shocked. That was great. Who wait, this girl isn't going to stop kissing me. He tried to push the girl away but she was al over him again. He looked at her, O SHIT! This was the girl that he dumped 3 weeks ago. Great.. thanks Amu! Wait, where is amu..? <p>

***Amu side***  
>why did she walked out of the room..? She just was getting so angry and frustrated when she saw Ikuto kiss that girl. Well yeah here she was. Walking to her room because of that. You know what was weird. When she kissed that guy she didn't feel the firework. She thought that that would be with every guy. Was it really just with Ikuto..? Weird.. Anyway, he is a jerk! That he just did that! Well oke she did the same thing, be he told her to do that! Confusing…<p>

She didn't feel like sleeping yet. So what was she going to do..? Clock. It was already past midnight She shouldn't walk here alone by now.. She was sitting on a bank in front of a fountain. She was just staring at nothing… Why does everything she does ends with Ikuto..? He's just like the black cat that Rima told her.. Suddenly she was crying. She didn't know why.  
>Amu thoughts: 'Ikuto, why aren't you just here?'<p>

***Ikuto side***  
>He was a little restless. Amu just did go away, without anybody. He was wondering is she would be alright. Well, not his problem. She told him that she could handle it alone right? Then why was he still thinking of her? Ikuto sighted.<br>'Your oke?' Tadase asked him  
>'yeah I'm fine..'<br>'hmm oke you looked like you were thinking of something'  
>'yeah I was. Have you seen Amu?' Ikuto asked Tadase<br>'No, I haven't seen her in a while. I thought she was with you. Why?'  
>'I think she left alone..'<br>'What! It's already past midnight, she shouldn't be walking alone!' Tadase looked shocked.  
>'Yeah well.. her problem, not mine…'<br>'you had a fight with Amu?'  
>'No not really, it's just that she can handel it alone'<br>'So your not going after het?' Tadase asked surprise.,  
>'Nope…' Ikuto said simply.<br>'Then I will, do you have problems with that?' Tadase asked him  
>'why would i? she not mine after all'<br>'no but you seemed close with her'  
>'I am close with a lot of girls' Ikuto said with a smirk.<br>Tadase was shaking his head in a No way. And then walked away. Ikuto already knew that he was going after Amu.

***Tadase side***  
>Were would Amu be? He was walking him way home, hoping that he was seeing Amu. Ikuto was weird, he seemed to like Amu but he can't admit it to himself. There! Pink spotted hair. Was she crying..? Jeah she was.. Not good. He picked his jacket and put it on her shoulders. The pink girl looked up.<br>'You shouldn't he alone at this time of hour' he said slowly to her  
>'Yeah I know.. I was just.. I excally don't really know what I was doing' Amu smiled a bit.<br>'why did you leave the party?'  
>'Don't know'<br>'Why aren't you with Ikuto?'  
>Amu looked surprise to him<p>

'I'm did go to the party with you, not him'  
>'Yeah but you left me there to' He smiled soft to her<br>'Yeah sorry… I needed fresh air'  
>'It's oke' He was sitting next to her now<br>'Why did you left the party?' Amu asked Tadase  
>'Because you left.. and Ikuto wasn't going after you'<br>'I can take care of myself, I don't need him'  
>Tadase busted out of laughing.<br>'So that was were the square was about? Amu you really need to think bether'  
>'I really don't need him!'<br>'Yeah right.. he saved you a lot of times here. But he doesn't mind to help you out. You know, when I was new here, I made the same stupid mistakes as you :) And Ikuto was always there to help me out. He don't want a thank you, be just a 'nice to see you' is already enough for him. Ikuto is just like a big brother for me, not for only me, for everybody in the group.'  
>'..hmm..' Amu only said<br>'Well, lets go back!' Tadase said while standing up  
>'To our rooms?'<br>'No, to the party. There is still 2 hours left and Ikuto is still there'  
>'Fine..' Amu said a little mocking.<br>*they walked back to the party*

***amu side***  
>Back at the party they walked to the pool, where the rest of the group was. Ikuto looked surprised up when he saw Amu with Tadase back. Then there was firework in the sky.<br>'Why is there firework..?' Amu whispered to Rima  
>'I don't know.. This is the party from Nana-san, she wants to show off I geus'<br>'You know! When you kiss somebody and you feel like Firework it means that you are meant to be for each other!' Yaya said happy  
>Amu couldn't get air for a second. That was just how she described her kiss with Ikuto<br>'You know, I feel the same when I kiss Utau' Kukai said simply  
>Utau was like a red tomato right now. I still was in shock.<br>**  
>*Ikuto side*<strong>  
>Just what he thought! Amu had kissed Tadase just now! And she did feel the firework with him.. Amu looked a little bit shocked but also a little bit in dreamland. Why didn't he go after her back then? How stupid of him. He sighed.<br>'I don't believe in that crap' He said  
>'It's true!' Yaya said to him<br>'O really, you already had the 'firework' then?' He smirked at her  
>'No.. But Yaya-san know it's true! Kukai said it also!' Yaya said<br>'Yeah what every. Kukai just says that because he wants Utau to believe it'  
>Oke that wasn't good. Utau looked really pissed at me and Kukai also. And of course there was Amu, who looked like a child that just was told that Santa clause doesn't exists. Not good<br>'You know what, What-ever Ikuto! Do whatever you want, say whatever you want, because I'm done with you.' Kukai said to Ikuto. Ikuto could see that he was serious, Kukai was really hurt by his words. Ikuto didn't know what to say, he just looked away from everybody, like he didn't care.  
>'Come one, just leave him' He could feel that everybody walked away, except one person. He looked, it was Amu. She didn't know what to do, she was looking at her feet. Ikuto was lying on a chair-bed *you know those thing they have with the swimming pool's, yeah that kind of chairs*<br>'Sit down' He was pointing at the chair next to him. Amu was sitting down, at the point with her back at him.  
>'Kukai seemed really pissed off..' She said. He rolled his eyes, he knew that<br>'He will cool down'  
>'Maybe you should to' He was surprised that she said that<br>'Maybe…'  
>'You really don't believe it of you just said that?' Amu asked him, still with her back at him<br>'I really don't believe it. I also had it with.. somebody. But I think there is more needed then just the firework.'  
>'Maybe your right' Amu said<br>'Why? You also had it with somebody?' He asked a little curious  
>'Maybe' Amu said a little red<br>'Tadase right?'  
>Amu turned around with weight eyes open a little shocked<br>'Tadase! I never kissed him!'  
>Ikuto could feel himself being a little happier.<br>'You never know..' he said  
>Then a few seconds of sillence. Then ikuto smirked<br>'So if it wasn't with Tadase. It had to be me. That boy from earlier couldn't have been it. So it was me right, Amu?' He said with a big smirk.  
>'I never said that!' Amu was totally red.<br>Ikuto really missed that. He stood up and sit down behind amu, with one leg at each side. He putted his head on her back. He could feel that this was really comfortable.

***Amu side***  
>Ikuto was really weird. Why did he do this? She didn't mind it. She was already happy that he dropped the subject of the firework. After a while amu looked behind her shoulder, and saw that Ikuto was sleeping. She had a little smile, he was cute like this.<br>'You were thinking that I was cute this way right?' Ikuto said with his eyes still close  
>He was awake!<br>'What! No way!' Amu looked back to her front, she was red, again  
>'Yeah sure' Ikuto said sarcastic.<br>'Whatever..' Amu said simply. 


	8. Chapter 8, The bet

**Chapter 8, The bet**

***Amu side***  
>Pff… still so tired. She was still in bed, sleeping. Oke sleeping half. She had such a weird dream, here buddy from old school Niko-san was here to see her again. Weird right, she hasn't seen him in like 3 years. Anyway, Amu was almost awake. When she finally opened her eyes, she stared right into 2 beautiful blue eyes. Ikuto.<br>**  
>*Ikuto side*<br>**He smirked. She finally open her eyes. After the party last night they walked home without saying a word, but I wasn't a weird silence, more a trusted silence. Anyway he was waiting for her honey eyes like already 15 min.  
>'what is it?' amu asked<br>'I was just thinking,,'  
>'about?'<br>'why did you left that morning?' Ikuto asked amu, He could see that amu knew that he mention the morning after the first party, after there kiss. Amu looked away  
>'hmm.. it seemed awkward to me'<br>Ikuto smirked. He pushed amu in his arms. He snuggest his head between her hair,  
>'Hmm strawberry' He had his arm around her neck. After a few second amu put het hands on his arm. He could have stay a time like this.. but of course Utau did open the windows. Puff, time to stand up.<p>

After that they were eating breakfast. He was sitting in front of Amu. He looked at her. She looked back. He smiled softly, she smiled back. Then a few seconds later the same again. Ikuto loved it that every time he smiled she smiled also.

***Amu side***  
>something is different at Ikuto. He was being sweet and kind… She really liked it, he was looking constantly at her. And every time he did, she could feel her heart jump a little bit.<br>'Amu, come on hurry, you have only 2 minutes left to eat' Utau said. Amu was out of her dreaming  
>'What why..?' Amu asked<br>'We told you yesterday! You have got to go with us for a costume!' Yaya said  
>'O yeah that's right, it's almost Halloween right?' Amu said<br>'In about 18 hours, 34 minutes and 11, 10, 9 seconds' Ikuto said while looking at his watch  
>'Who.. that's almost freaky..' amu said.<br>'I just like Halloween' Ikuto said with a smirk.  
>'Anyway, let's go Amu-chan!' Rima said<br>*The girl were going to the shop, later in the shop*  
>'How about this one Utau?' Rima hold up a dress, a really short one<br>'Nah, still too much of a dress' Utau said like it was normally  
>'That is too much clothes?' Amu said surprised.<br>'yeah, Halloween is the only day in the year that girls can be dressed like sluts and not being called a slut' Utau told Amu.  
>So that's why Ikuto likes Halloween so badly, Amu thought.<br>'I've got mine!' Rima was dressed into a cute, hot and sexy clown-dress.  
>'I also have one!' Yaya was dressed like a bunny, it was just a ballet short dress with a tail at her but and two ears. It was cute and dam sexy!<br>'Aah so cute!' Amu said to both of them  
>'I don't know.. Which one is more my thing you think?' Utau held up two costumes. One was a sexy witch and the other was a sexy football girl<br>'The football girl' Yaya, Rima and Amu said at the same time  
>'Woo.. That was fast..' Utau sad a little surprise<br>'It's because of Kukai, put in on! I want to see it!' Yaya said  
>After a few moments Utau came outside with only a short short short panties and a short short shirt on, she was wearing long white socks and high pumps.<br>'it's really sexy..' Amu said  
>'Now for Amu-chan!' Yaya says<br>'I can't find anything..' Amu said a little disappointed  
>'For who are you dressing?' Utau said with a serious look on her face<br>'For who?' Amu asked surprise  
>'Yeah for Tadase?' Utau asked, Amu saw the eyes of Yaya's blinked<br>'No No! not Tadase!' Amu said quickly  
>'Well it's also not Boton and also not Kukai, that's not even an option' Utau said<br>'I am dressing for nobody' Amu said with a small smile  
>'Yeah right, Ikuto is nobody?' Rima, Yaya and Utau said at the same time.<br>Amu just began to laugh a little nervous.  
>'Anyway, what about this one?' Utau held up a cat-costume. It was a corset with a short skirt at the end, a little back dress. It had a fluffy pink stroke on the bottom of the dress and to cute pink ribbons on it. It also had matching gloves, ears, socks and pumps.<br>'It looks cute' Amu said  
>'Well, put in on!' Rima said. Amu putted the dress on.<br>'I'm sure Ikuto would love it!' Yaya said teasing  
>'I'm not dressing for him! Wait.. for who are you dressing Yaya?' Amu said<br>'Me? Well um..' Yaya said  
>'Tadase' Utau said simply<br>'maybe..' Yaya said softly.  
>'What about you Rima? All the boys are already taken..' Yaya asked Rima<br>'well hello! Have you seen that boy from the last party with Rima? What was his name again.. Nagish..?  
>'It's Nadeshiko, also Nagi' Rima said looking boring<br>'Jup, that guy! Well she is dressing for him'  
>'weird.. I never knew that everybody was dressing for somebody..' amu said <p>

*At the boys shop, also looking for costumes*  
><strong>*Ikuto side*<strong>  
>'So anybody already has an idea?' Ikuto asked<br>'I'm going as a king' Tadase said  
>'More like a prince' Ikuto said. He could see the fire in Tadase eyes burning up. Ikuto smirked. Tadase is so fun to tease, but not as much fun as Amu. Speaking of her, how would she look like tomorrow? Maybe a sexy witch or a hot nurse!<br>'Earth to Ikuto!' Kukai said  
>'o sorry guys, I was a little spacing out' Ikuto said<br>' So, Tadase is going as a King, I'm going as a sport guy, Nagi is going as a basketball player, and what about you?' Kukai asked Ikuto  
>*Who the hell is Nagi? O right, he is that long haired boy.. He was hanging out with us for 2 days now*<br>'I'm going as a pirate' Ikuto said  
>'Oke, let's go back to the rooms then!'<p>

*after coming back at the rooms, nobody was there yet*  
><strong><br>*Amu side***  
>'so what now?' Amu asked. They just bought the costumes.<br>'We are going to walk home, and talk a bit' Utau said  
>Utau says the talk in a way that amu got a little nervous<br>'Amu, I wanne make a bet with you' Utau said. Jup amu was right, Utau was planning something  
>'About..?' amu asked<br>'Ikuto. I know him for 1,5 year now. But never he has been going out or being interested in the same girl for more then 24 hours. With you it's already 2 months!'  
>'Wauw.. Ikuto really sounds like a sweet little angel right now' Amu said sarcastic.<br>'That's not the point right now. Wanne bet?' Utau asked  
>'What is the bet about?' amu asked<br>'You think that Ikuto is just playing you. I bet that you can play him'  
>'so what exsecly do you want me to do then?'<br>'I want you to let Ikuto beg you for a kiss.' Utau say  
>'Ikuto never begs. Not even for me' Amu said<br>'I bet that he will for you' Utau said  
>'Oke, I bet he doesn't beg for me' Amu said<br>'If I win, you have to go on a serious date with Ikuto, Kukai and me' Utau says  
>'And if I win?' Amu said<br>'Name your price'  
>'You will do one day everything that I want you to do!' Amu said<br>'Fine, Deal!' Utau said  
>'Deal!' amu said<br>'O and you really have got to try him to beg' Utau said  
>'of course!' Amu said smiling.<p>

*when amu entered the room she only find Ikuto*  
>'And, what did you find as costume?' Ikuto asked a little curious<br>'Not telling, just wait'  
>'Oei Amu, you are getting me very curious now. It's a hot costume right?' Ikuto asked<br>'Not telling, just wait' amu said  
>*Ikuto got off of the bed and got behind Amu*<br>'You know, I actually don't care what you are dressed like, what really is counting is what is under it' Ikuto whispered in her ear with a smirk on his face.  
>Amu turned around, she put one hand on his chest, he was letting her finger running from above to down, and above, and down and jeah you get it xD<br>'O really? Well maybe I'm interested' Amu said with a seductive way. She was just teasing him. She could see that Ikuto had to swallow because of this  
>'Really?' Ikuto asked surprised and serious.<br>Amu pushed him up the bed and got above him, on hands and knees.  
>'So you really really wanne kiss me ?' Amu said, still in a seductive way.<br>'I always wanne kiss you Amu' He smirked a bit, he was trying to kiss her, but Amu turned her away  
>'Uh uh! Not yet you naughty boy' Amu, still seduced. Ikuto smirked and began to kiss her neck. <em>Wauw, I forgot about this. No Amu! Don't lose your head now! You have got to win the bet!<br>_'Hmm Ikuto' Amu whispered in his ear. Right after that, she softly bit in his ear.  
>Ikuto moaned of that and then flipped on. Now Ikuto was above Amu. Not good, that was maybe a little bit too much.<br>'Don't do that, you are really getting me turned on like that' Ikuto said with serious but lust eyes.  
>'O really?' Amu said, she begun to run her finger again up his chest.<br>Ikuto leaned in to kiss her, but again she turned her head.  
>'Hmm Amu, don't play with me like this. You are driving me crazy'<br>_Good! Just a little more then I'm getting him to beg for it._  
>Amu pushed Ikuto back with a finger and they both were sitting straight up right now, amu made sure there faces were close, but not to close, then she looked him seductive in his eyes.<br>'How badly do you want it?' Amu said, while she said this she made sure that she putted her chest against his chest. She could see that Ikuto had to swallow again.  
>'Really badly' Ikuto whispered<br>Amu got to his ear.  
>'Then beg for it' While she said this she bit again softly in his ear.<br>This cased Ikuto to moan again.  
>'I don't beg for anyone'<br>Well, almost, just a little more then.  
>Amu pushed her chest even more to his chest, one hand she was getting his ear to tease him and on the other side she was kissing his neck.<br>'If you don't beg, I'm gone stop, and walk out of here' she whispered

***Ikuto side*** (maybe wanne know what he is being thinking)  
>She was driving me crazy like this. How the hell was Amu so good at this. He had to swallow again. Not good. He really wanted to kiss her, why wasn't she giving just in!<br>'Fine' Amu said. She completely let go off him and got of the bed  
>Ikuto quickly gripped her arm before she was walking away.<br>He didn't wanted her to stop. He quickly pushed her again on the bed with him above.  
>'Fine, have it your way' Ikuto kissed her neck and then got to her ear.<br>'Amu-koi, would you please let me kiss your sweet strawberry lips?'

***Amu side***  
>Who that was really sweet actually. She could feel a little butterfly. <em>Of course that was what Utau wanted! <em>Well Amu couldn't think that long because Ikuto saw staring right into her eyes, with his beautiful blue eyes. _Why was everybody talking about the blond haired guy here? Ikuto was way hotter. _She was pulled out of her 'talking to herself in her head thing' by Ikuto who kissed her softy on her lips. Amu did forget how good that felt.  
>She put his arms around his neck and pushed him a little closer. After a few seconds she let Ikuto pushed in his tong. With her hand she was teasing him a little bit with his ear.<p>

This was feeling so good. With Ikuto. Just kissing her on the bed. My hands around his neck. His hand on my breasts. WAIT WHAT :| HIS HAND ON MY BREASTS! Amu stopped kissing him direct. Ikuto did felt this so he pulled back. Amu picked up his hand and pushed it away of her breast.  
>'What is it?' Ikuto<br>'You can't' Amu said  
>'I can't do this?' Ikuto putted his hand back on her breast. Amu pushed it away<br>'Yes. You can't do that'  
>'Seriously not?' Ikuto asked surprised<br>'Yeah' Amu said seriously  
>'Why not?'<br>'Just because'  
>'Not a good reason'<br>'Just not yet oke, to soon' Amu said. Wrong chose of words, Ikuto begun to smirk.  
>'Not yet? That means that I can in the future'<br>'Maybe..' Amu blushed  
>Ikuto really looked surprised by that answer. He probably would have think that I would have said, no you can't!<br>'I'll wait then' Ikuto said sweet and softly. He pushed her back into the bed to kiss her again. But this time, he really only kissed her.

PLEASE REVIEUW! I AM DYING TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF IT xD  
>so just REVIEUW!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9, Ikuto is just teasing

**Chapter**** 9, Ikuto is just teasing**

***Utau side***

_I wonder where Amu and Ikuto are_. They were at the dinner table. Tomorrow was the Halloween party. Everybody was already eating, but only Amu and Ikuto aren't there.  
>'Has anybody seen Amu?' Utau asked. Al she was getting was nodding No answers.<br>'I'm here! Sorry that were late.' Amu said while getting sitting at the table. Ikuto was with her, be he remained silence.  
>'So, <em>what<em> were you doing?' Yaya asked Amu and Ikuto.  
>Amu turned a bit red and didn't know what to say.<br>'Homework. Amu was a little bit slow so, like always, that's why it took so long,' Ikuto said bored.  
>'What? That's not true, I'm never slow!' Amu said.<br>'Amu. Look at your plate, everybody is almost finish, including my who came at the same time. And your not even started.' Ikuto said  
>Amu didn't say anything back, and begun to eat quickly.<p>

***Amu side***  
>'So, what are we going to do tonight?' Utau said<br>'Tadase and Yaya-chan are decorating the party for tomorrow' Yaya said  
>'I already made my plans' Rima said nipping of her tea<br>'Same her' Nagi said while looking at Rima  
>'I also have plans' Kukai said<br>'O really? You promise me that we would do something' Utau said a little angry  
>'Jup! That are my plans. We are going to watch a Halloween movie!' Kukai said with a big smile<br>'And what about you Amu and Ikuto?' Utau asked  
>'I don't have anything to do.. So don't know yet' Amu said<br>'Yes you have, you are going to watch the movie together with Kukai, Utau and me' He said while smirking.  
>Amu did turned pale. If there is anything she is really scared of, then it are those stupid Halloween movies.<br>'Or we can do something else' Amu said quickly  
>'Scared Amu?' Ikuto smirked at her.<br>'Of course not! We are going to watch the movie with you two' Amu said to Utau  
>'Great!' Utau said<br>**  
>*Ikuto side*<strong>  
>He knew that would work. Amu was so distracted by the Halloween movie that she didn't notches that he asked her on a indirect date. Good.<p>

**Later that evening**  
>*Amu side*<br>She was in the music-room. There was only a half hour left before she had to go to her room to watch that scary movie. Amu sighted. In this room she had a feeling that she could breath again. There were a lot of instrument here. Amu always have liked to sing. She knew that Utau could sing really good. But Utau sings for people, Amu just sign for herself. When she was nervous or when she couldn't find things out. She started to sing.  
>* Miranda Cosgrove – Adored (I DO NOW OWN)*<p>

_I'm willing to try this  
>But maybe you're not (Maybe you're not)<br>Maybe we'll like it  
>Let's give it a shot<em>

_But let's throw ourselves in  
>And get soaking wet<br>Don't just slip our toes in  
>Not yet<em>

_Don't tell me that you're kind of into me  
>'Cause I just wanna be, wanna be, wanna be<br>Adored!_

_CHORUS:  
>I need to feel it, to know that you mean it<br>From the bottom of your soul  
>Let me know that I'm adored<br>It's not enough for you simply to say it  
>Instead of telling me words and let me know<br>That your positively mine and  
>I'm positively yours for sure (For sure)<br>From the bottom of your heart  
>Let me know that I'm adored<em>

_I'm willing to show you  
>The thoughts in my mind (My mind)<br>I'm willing to cut loose  
>The ropes that I tied<em>

_So tell me you're ready  
>To dig in the dirt<br>To show me the places  
>Where you haven't heared<em>

_Don't tell me that you're kind of into me  
>'Cause I just wanna be, wanna beeeee<br>Adored_

_CHORUS  
>I need to feel it, to know that you mean it<br>From the bottom of your soul  
>Let me know that I'm adored (Adored)<br>It's not enough for you simply to say it  
>Instead of telling me words and let me know<br>That your positively mine and  
>I'm positively yours for sure (For sure)<br>From the bottom of your heart  
>Let me know that I'm adored<em>

_What's the point in settling for less  
>(from the bottom of my heart)<br>What more wanna win and not come second best  
>(from the bottom of my heart)<em>

_So shatter my world don't matter now  
>because I wanna fall<br>for my own sake it don't matter if I break  
>you're gonna be adored, by me<em>

_Don't tell me that you're kind of into me  
>'Cause I just wanna be, wanna be, wanna be...<br>Adored!_

_CHORUS:  
>I need to feel it, to know that you mean it<br>From the bottom of your soul  
>Let me know that I'm adored (Adored)<br>It's not enough for you simply to say it  
>Instead of telling me words and let me know<br>That your positively mine and  
>I'm positively yours for sure (For sure)<br>From the bottom of your heart  
>Let me know that I'm adored<em>

_From the bottom of my heart  
>From the bottom of my heart<br>From the bottom of my heart  
>From the bottom of my heart<br>Cause  
>From the bottom of my heart<br>From the bottom of my heart  
>From the bottom of my heart<br>From the bottom of my heart  
>Cause<br>_  
>After she as in the middle of a song, she heard something behind her. She stopped singing direct. She looked around but couldn't find anyone. Maybe just her imagination. She looked at her watch. Time to go!<br>She already regret saying yes to this movie when she walked in the room. Kukai had decorated the room so that it was really scary. Amu didn't like it. There was a big TV in the room, The beds were pushed away. There was one new soft sofa. And a small soft bank. Kukai and Utau were on the bank. And ikuto was on the sofa.  
>'Yeah you're here! Now we can start the movie!' Kukai said. He gave Amu a drink.<br>'What's this?' She looked at the red drank  
>' It's blood!' Kukai said<br>Amu could feel that she was getting sick  
>'It's just red-vodka' Ikuto said.<br>'Come Amu! I wanne get started, otherwise we can't finish the second movie' Utau said  
>*O great 2 movies, Amu said to herself* She walked to the sofa and sit down, a little away from ikuto. The movie started. Ikuto pushed Amu again him.<br>'I don't bite you know. You only bite sometimes, not me' Ikuto said teasing her  
>'I never bite' Amu said confused<br>Ikuto bit in Amu's ear. Did cased Amu to blush like hell.  
>'Are you sure? Because most of the time it is you who is doing that' Ikuto said smirking<br>Amu decided that I would be smarted to say nothing back now and face the TV.  
>The movie was about a girl who was alone on a night at home. She was watching a movie when the phone ring. A voice told her that she was going to be dead in 2 hours. At that moment someone ring on the door. The girl walked to the door.<br>*Amu was really afraid now, and she was hanging on to Ikuto's arm without even notice it. Of course Ikuto notice it and could only smirk*  
><strong><br>*Ikuto side*  
><strong>Amu was all over him, this was good. He also felt a bit sorry for her. It's was only a movie but Amu seemed really afraid of it. He didn't know why, but he felt a bit sorry for her. It was his fault that she was her with him. But then again, she was with him right?  
>*Ikuto decided to put a arm around her, more to not be scared than to seduce her*<br>When Ikuto did this, he could feel that Utau was glaring at him, Ikuto didn't know what but Utau was planning something. Great a break. The commercial begun,

***Amu side***  
>She completely forgot the world around her. When the commercial started she returned to the real world. And that was she all over Ikuto with his arm around her. How could she not notice..?<br>'I'm going to make popcorn, coming amu?' Utau asked her while standing up  
>''yeah fine.' She stood up and followed her into the kitchen.<br>'Omg did you notice that!' Utau said very happy  
>'uuh.. what exactly?'<br>'Ikuto! Of course! He really likes you! When he saw that you were scared he putted his arm around you!' Utau said excited.  
>'I was not scared!' Amu said with her arm over each other<br>'Hello? I said that Ikuto really likes you'  
>'yeah yeah… you always say that'<br>'I mean it ! Amu if you had seen him last year, he slept with a the girls and didn't even know their names or didn't even know if they were speaking his language'  
>'Yeah I don't know.. I think Ikuto is playing with me. Maybe he is pretending to like me'<br>'Come on Amu! Everybody can see it! Why can't you?' Utau said  
>'Well you know, he never said it. And I don't know if I like him, oke?'<br>Utau looked a little bit confused  
>'You don't know if you like him..?' she said slowly<br>'yeah.. I mean, he did _it_ with very very much girls, he really _is_ a player'  
>'he <em>was <em>a player! Have you seen him doing that right now? No! you wanne know why? Because of you!' Utau almost yelled  
>'well whatever. Well see.. now let's make the popcorn and get back' Amu said, she didn't wanted to think about it anymore. Her head was getting a mess when she was thinking about all of this.<p>

In the room with the boys  
><strong>*Ikuto side*<strong>  
>'so, what is Utau planning?' Ikuto asked Kukai<br>'I really don't know, she doesn't wanted to tell me. Just like today, she was all into that you two were coming along, but she isn't telling me about it. I don't wanne spoiled it for her, she seems really happy when she is planning that something, it's cute' Kukai said.  
>'Kukai, your into the honey' Ikuto said with a little smile<br>'I'm not! It's just that Utau is doing something to me, that I can't resist anything she is doing'  
>'Yeah, that is that your into the honey!' Ikuto said now smiling a lot<br>'Well whatever! You shouldn't been talking that way! Your also into the honey!'  
>Ikuto looked surprised to Kukai<br>'What are you talking about?' Ikuto asked  
>'I am talking about Amu'<br>'No No! I am playing with Amu, you know that'  
>'O really Ikuto? Because normally you only play with girls for a night. But with Amu it is now like 2,5 months. You're not playing anymore, you're into the honey'<br>*Ikuto never thought about it in that way.. well Amu and Utau were walking in.*  
>'Her the popcorn' Amu reached popcorn for him. He got the popcorn but didn't say anything, he pretended to be looking at the TV.<br>'You're welcome..' Amu said sarcastic.  
>'What was that Amu? You want something back for it?' He got his face only a few inches away from her face.<br>'What? No no!' Amu said while she was red like a tomato. Ikuto smirked. He was so playing with her, Kukai was wrong.  
>*They continue to watch the movies. After the movie*<br>'Woo, that last one was really stupid, you did see it was really face..' Utau said while standing up  
>'Yeah it was so fake…' Amu said while stuttering a little. She was still pale.<br>*everybody looked at Amu with a face like; you were scared weren't you?*  
>'So anyway…' Amu said quickly to get the subject away.<br>'Yeah, Kukai and I are going to walk to the park' Utau said  
>'I didn't know..' Kukai said<br>Utau picked his arm and got him outside of the room  
>'Utau is doing weird' Ikuto said<br>'what? No no, she's not' Amu said a little obvious like she knew why she was doing this. Ikuto glared at her.  
>'hmmm'<br>Amu begun to laugh a little nervous. She pulling at her skirt.  
>'So, what do you wanne do?' Ikuto asked her<br>Amu sighted, she probably was happy he dropped the subject.  
>'I don't know. What do you wanne do?' Amu asked.<br>Ikuto smirked, wrong answer Amu. He gripped her arm and pushed her down on the sofa while him above her. His fingers were into her fingers with one hand.  
>'<em>You <em>know_ what I_ wanne _do_ Amu-koi' Ikuto whispered while smirking.

***Amu side***  
>Amu's eyes got bigger and she turned red, she knew exactly what he was talking about!<br>'What! No way!' Amu yelled at him. She tried to push him of herself.  
>'Aah come on Amu, you know you want it too' Ikuto whispered to her<br>Oke Amu had to admit to herself that she had a burning feeling inside of her right now, but no way that she was going to do that! Amu turned her face to the TV, while Ikuto was still facing her.  
>'Why are you doing this Ikuto?' She asked him<br>'Why? Because you're getting me turned on of course' He kissed her neck, he knew that she couldn't stand that.  
>'I don't mean that!' Amu turned his face again to him<br>'Then what do you mean..?'  
>'Why are you always teasing me?' Amu finally could push him away.<br>'Because your fun to tease' He said while smirking.  
>*You see, I was right, not Utau.. But she didn't feel happy that she was right*<br>'You know what, I am tired, I am going to sleep' Amu said and stood up.  
>'hmm fine, you have to be fit for tomorrow'<br>'Tomorrow? O yeah right, it's vacation then, I am going home then'  
>Ikuto begun to laugh<br>'What is so funny?' Amu asked him  
>'You are! Pretending like you don't know what we are going to do tomorrow '<br>'I don't know… what are you laughing about!' Amu asked  
>Ikuto stopped laughing he looked serious to her, she looked serious back at him<br>'You really don't know? Hasn't Rima told you?'  
>'The last thing Rima told me that she was looking forward to the vacation'<br>'O, she forgot to tell you then. Well, you better pack your suitcase then tonight'  
>'For what?'<br>'For Hawaii sweetheart' He winked at her  
>*Hawaii? Why Hawaii?*<br>'How do you mean Hawaii?' Amu looked confused at him  
>'Every vacation the hole group is going to a summer house of somebody, this time it was my turn. I have chosen for the house is Hawaii'<br>'Your chosen? You have more summer houses?' Amu looked a little surprised  
>'Yeah... everybody has more than one. Aldo I have the most I guess'<br>*what the f*ck! Everybody out of this group has that much money!*  
>'Well I can't, I am going home back to my parents' Amu said<br>Ikuto gripped her from behind  
>'You really wanne go back to your parents for one weak, or you wanne party, enjoy of the sun and swimming in Hawaii?'<br>'I already promised my mother'  
>'Then call your mother. Or do you wanne miss me for a hole weak?' He kissed her neck softly<br>'Fine! I'll call my mom.. But defiantly not for you!'

Ikuto smirked  
>*Hawaii, her I come!* <p>

**PLEASE REVIEUW!**


	10. NOTE! READ BEFORE READING CHAPTER 10

**NOTE: sorry guys! I made a mistake in the last Chapter. Hawaii was over 2 days, but there is standing tomorrow! They first have to get the Halloween party and then Hawaii!**


	11. Chapter 10, Teasing him

**Chapter 10, Teasing him  
><strong>  
>*Hope you read the note….* O and thanks everybody for the reviews love them<p>

***Amu side***  
>She was still sleeping. She was dreaming she was in Hawaii on the beach. The sun was almost going under and she was alone on the beach. She looked at her left and find Utau waving at her and calling her to come to her. She looked at her right and find Ikuto. Ikuto was just glaring at her. She had to choose, she chosen Utau. When she was walking at Utau she looked behind her and watched Ikuto fading away.. She could feel that she was feeling like someone ripped her heart out and leave her there to bleed. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't die… She just wanted Ikuto to save her.<br>*******Avril lavigne**** - anything but ordinary***** (I DO NOT OWN)  
><strong>

She woke up, she was a little scared of the dream. After a few sec. she realized it was just a dream. Pff those horror movies didn't do anything good to her. She looked at the other side of the bed, Ikuto was still sleeping. He is probably not scared for anything, Amu thought. Tonight was going to be a hell. The Halloween party was tonight and there was going to be a big party. It was at Tadase home. That reminded her, it would be probably one of his houses. She couldn't believe that everyone had that much money. Well, now she was thinking about it, Rima definitely, Utau also, Tadase you just see that about him, Yaya always had the cutest but expensive jewels, Kukai has ones told he had his own football field but Ikuto.. She didn't expected that from him. Kukai only told me ones that Ikuto's father was the headmaster of this school, she didn't even knew how he was looking like. Maybe he has the same eyes as Ikuto. She smiled a bit.  
>'What are you thinking about?'<br>'Your father' Amu putted her hands before her mouth. It was also out before she knew it.  
>Ikuto looked at her with one eyebrow up.<br>'Why are you thinking and smiling about my father?'  
>'I was just.. I.. it's not what you think' Amu didn't knew what to say<br>'I most definitely hope not.. So what were you thinking about him then?'  
>Amu knew she couldn't say that she was thinking about the colour of his eyes, that would make the situation even more weirder.<p>

***Ikuto side***  
>'I was thinking, your father is the headmaster right? Did haven't seen him' Amu said<br>'Hmm… I also didn't see him this school year' Ikuto didn't see his father often  
>'You haven't seen your father for 3 months, while he is in the same building?'<br>'yeah. You wanne meth him? Then you know why' He didn't like the subject. But he could see that Amu was hesitating about meeting his father  
>'You serious wanne meet him?' Ikuto asked again a little surprise.<br>'No No! of course not! Why would I, it would be weird..' Amu said a little nervous

'Hmm'  
>'So anyway, how late does the party started tonight?' Amu asked, clear dropping the subject<br>'I you want, we can party right now' He kissed her into her neck. After 2 sec. Amu got red, she knew what he was talking about  
>'No way! Why are you always trying that!' Amu said trying to push Ikuto off her, because he was now above her. Ikuto smirked<br>'You never know, one day you will say yes, I just have got to make sure that I will be there that day.'  
>'Yeah in your dreams'<br>'Oei, how did you know what I was dreaming last night?' Ikuto said till smirking  
>'What! Iel! Don't dream those thing about me!'<br>'your right next to me while I dream, that's why I dream about you'  
>Amu got silence<br>'Wait, you did dream about me to last night?' Ikuto said with a big smirk  
>''Iel! No I don't dream those things!'<br>'I didn't say about that, but you dreamed about me right?'  
>'It's only because I sleep next to you!' Amu said defending herself.<br>'Honey, I just made that up, but it's oke. You can dream about me, let me knew when your dreams are getting to weth' Ikuto said while winking at her  
>Ikuto was planning to stop teasing her and was already standing beside the bed with Amu before she could replay.<p>

'You really have a big fantasy, don't you?' amu said  
>Ikuto pushed Amu again a wall. Both her hands he had on the wall so that she couldn't get away.<br>'You wanne know my fantasy? I can show you' Ikuto said in a seductive way .  
>He saw that Amu was looking into the room, probably for helping her, but there was nobody.<br>Ikuto started kissing her neck. He could feel that Amu was trying to get out of his grip. He didn't let go

***Amu side***  
>'Ikuto..' Amu said it in a way that was like; Ikuto more please. But she didn't wanted that! She wanted it to sound like Ikuto stop it<br>'What was that Amu?' Ikuto said while there faces were only inches apart.  
>'It was a Ikuto in a way of Ikuto stop' Amu said a little red<br>'No no, it was a Ikuto in a way of Ikuto please give me more' Ikuto said with a smirk  
>'No it wasn't!' Amu<br>'Yes it was' Ikuto  
>'No it wasn't' Amu<br>'Yes it was' Ikuto  
>'No it wasn't' Amu<br>'No, it wasn't' Ikuto  
>'Yes it was' Amu said. She went totally red when she found out what she said.<br>Ikuto was smirking. Before Amu it knew he was already kissing her neck again. Amu didn't knew what to say because he was twisting her words every time. She could feel that Ikuto's kisses were getting lower. The last one he gave was just above her bra.  
>'Ikuto, you ca..' Amu was trying to say that he couldn't do that but Ikuto was kissing her so she couldn't finish it. She slowly felt the grip around her arms got softer. One of his hands let go and then made his fingers into her fingers. Amu slowly closed her eyes.<br>**  
>*Ikuto side*<strong>  
>He would have thought that if let her arm go, she would be running away. But instead she was closing her fingers into his fingers.<br>Ikuto slowly opened his mouth a little while he was still kissing, Amu did the same, just what he wanted. He entered her mouth and she let him. After a few moment he Pushing her back onto the bed lightly, he climbed on top of her and kissed her lips, his breath hot and heavy. He let his hand under her top, but she didn't do anything. Two options:  
>1. She didn't notice<br>2. She didn't mind  
>After finding the clip of her bra he made it open. Still no reaction. She didn't mind? Then he softly removed the bra. No reaction.. She seriously didn't mind. Ikuto was getting turned one from this. They were still kissing, hot and heavy. Then outside the window Amu heard something and stopped kissing.<br>'Aaaah!' Utau's voice  
>'Kukai!' Still Utau's voice<br>'Hahahahaha!' Kukai  
>'Stop running Kukai! I am so going to get you back!' Utau again.<br>He looked at Amu. Amu was looking at the window. When Kukai and Utau remained silence. Then she was facing me again. I was smirking. Then her eyes got big when she saw her bra in my hands.  
>'Ikuto!' Amu quickly got out of the bed and held her arm before her chest<br>She didn't notice it.. too bad…  
>'I can't see anything because you are still wearing your shirt. Shall I remove that too?' Ikuto said while standing really close to her again. Amu was sooo red right now<br>'What! No! Give it back!'  
>'With it, you mean your bra? Not a change' Ikuto said smirking<p>

***Amu side***  
>There was no way he was going to give it to her. She had to be smart right now.<br>Amu pushed Ikuto at the bed, he was now sitting on the edge. She sat on his lap, on her knees, one leg at each side. She placed her hands against his chest.  
>'Oe Amu I like this pose' Ikuto said smirking while looking at her t-shirt, because her breast where still without a bra and very relieving. Amu got to his ear, she bit it softly<br>'You wanne know what more poses I can?' She whispered in his ear.  
>Ikuto was now fully distracted. But Amu also<em> felt<em> that he was really getting turn on _down there_. She quickly gripped the bra and got off of him.

He surprised looked at her.  
>Silence.. Amu made sure she was more than 1 meter away of him.<br>'You were teasing me…?' Ikuto asked a little not knowing what was going on  
>'Yeah..' Amu said. She was feeling a little guilty right now. She didn't know why<br>'Why?' Ikuto stood up and walked to her  
>'Because you always say that I am fun to tease so I just thought I let you feel it' Amu said while walking away from him. She couldn't get far. She was against the wall again. Ikuto stopped while they were only inches apart. He placed his hand next to her face on the wall<br>'And.. did you enjoy it?  
>'I did.. until now..' Amu said. That was true. She did enjoy it. Until now, he was looking and acting like he was hurt by her teasing. She was feeling guilty.<br>'Good. Then next time, let me do the teasing' Ikuto said seriously.  
>'Why? Normally I feel like you feel right now!' Amu said<br>'O really? Are you getting so turned on that you are looking forward to sex and then I stop? No don't think so' Ikuto said  
>'One time..' Amu whispered thinking about the first party, more to herself then to him. But he heard. He remained silence. Amu also.<br>'Utau! Watch out! I you want to get Kukai back, don't drop it on me!' Rima yelled  
>'Sorry Rima! Come and join my team to get Kukai back' Utau yelled back<br>'Fine! But only to lose some angry!' Rima  
>'What? That's not fair! Tadase, help me out here!' Kukai yelled<br>'Wanne go outside?' Ikuto said to Amu  
>'I guess…' Amu said back. Amu followed him out of the room to the garden. Both were silence <p>

***Ikuto side***  
>'Are you still mad?' Amu asked with a sweet voice.<br>'No, I wasn't mad Amu'  
>'Still turned on then?' Amu said with a giggle in her voice. Ikuto looked behind his shoulder to found a laughing Amu.<br>'It's because your laugh is so sweet that I forgive you' He said and then facing forward and walking further.

***Amu side***  
>When they got outside they saw that everybody was dripping whet of the water-balloons.<br>'Ikuto! Come her and help defeating the girls!' Kukai yelled at him.  
>Ikuto slowly walked to the boys side.. Amu was still watching everybody.<br>Then splash, a balloon on Amu's head from behind. She looked behind her and found Nagi laughing.  
>'O you are so getting this back!' Amu said and running away to get a balloon.<p>

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	12. Chapter 11, Ikuto in panic

I am so sorry that I did take long! But I had to finish school first But that is done! And this a great chapter so get ready :3

**Chapter 11, Ikuto in panic**

***Amu side***  
>Amu was nervous. The Halloween party started in 2 hours. Ikuto told me something weird when he left; Take the blue one. Amu totally didn't understand what he was talking about.. But she had to get ready. Utau was away with Kukai, to do something... Now concentrate again on your costume Amu, she thought to herself. She was almost done, now only the shoes. Her costume was a corset with a short skirt at the end, a little black dress. It had a fluffy pink stroke on the bottom of the dress and to cute pink ribbons on it. It also had matching gloves, ears, and socks. But no shoes. Amu had a problem.. She was going to call Utau. After 10 sec. she still didn't pick up. Plan B? She already had her costume on so she couldn't walk to the school like this. The shoes she had herself were no pumps. She only had one pair of pumps and those were red. She walked to Utau's shoes. She had al lot of pumps. There! The perfect pumps! Black with a little pink ribbon on it. Amu called Utau again..<br>'What?' Utau picked up the phone. She was doing a little panting.  
>*I don't know the right word. Whatever a dog also does when he has it hot xD with his tong you know that sound? That was making Utau, Back to the story!*<br>'Uuuh.. Utau can I borrow your pumps, the black one with that little pink ribbon on it?'  
>'Yeah yeah.. Was that why you called me?'<br>'Yeah, is everything oke you sound a little.. weird'  
>'Yes I am fine, just a little buzzy' Utau said<br>'With what?' Amu said  
>'You really wanne know Amu?' Kukai yelled at the background.<br>*At that moment Amu knew what they were doing, together*  
>'OMG! I am so sorry! Bye Utau!' Amu said and she quickly hang up.<br>That was soo stupid! She really felt ashamed now. She looked at the clock. The party was now starting. She decided that she would be going now then. She was coming alone, normally she was always going with somebody. Anyway she started walking to the party.  
>'Also heading to the Halloween party?' a boy who was dressing like a wizard asked her<br>'uuh yes.. You to?'  
>'Jup! But the rest of my friends are already there, I was a bit late so that's why I am walking alone. What's your excuse?'<br>'Al my friend had to do something before the party so I was alone over. But the party is just started for 5 min. right?'  
>'Not really, it more like 65 min. started. It started at 8 o'clock'<br>'Oeps.. I guess I am also late then.. it thought it started at 9 o'clock'  
>'Nope. My name is Saito' he said with a big smile.<br>'My name is Amu'  
>'In what year are you?'<br>'First year..'  
>'O so do you know Serena? She is also new this year'<br>'Uuuh no..'  
>'Kelbana?'<br>'Nope..'  
>'Kira?'<br>'No, I exactly don't know much first years' Amu said while thinking about it  
>'Haha I am a third year and I know even more first years than you' Saito said while laughing<br>'I just don't hang out with first years..'  
>'Are you always alone then?' Saito asked with a serious look<br>'No No! I just hang out with second years. There is also on first year, that's Yaya-chan. The rest of us are all second years'  
>'Yaya-chan? You mean Yaya in like Yaya Yuiki?' Saito asked<br>'uuh yeah that could be.. I exactly don't know her last name?'  
>'So you hang out with her? And the others of the group?' Saito asked<br>'You mean Rima, Utau, Kukai, Ikuto, Tadase and Nagi? Yes those also' Amu said  
>'So you are the new one that joined the group huh, I heard a lot about you'<br>'You did?' Amu asked surprise  
>'Jup, nothing weird, don't worry!' He said with a smile<br>Amu took a closer look at him. He had beautiful blue eyes, because of that he looked a little familiar and a little trusted. He had black hair, what was a little longer than his shoulders. He had a big general smile and was walking nonchalant with his hands in his pocket. If I would describe him in one word: smexy! It's a new word that Utau and I have made up. It means messy and sexy. Good way to describe this guy.  
>'So you're a third year? I've never seen you before'<br>'I have seen you this morning, you were doing a water fight right?'  
>Amu got a little red..<br>'uuh yeah.. that was.. just something.. hehe..'  
>'Were here' he said simply.<p>

When we were in the front of the garden there were two persons who were giving everybody something.  
>'Pick on!' A guy with a little mask on said to me.<br>*You know the mask's they wear at a masker-ball? Those things..*  
>I looked into the bag and saw all mask's. I looked at Saito he picked a gold on out of the bag.<br>'were do I need them for?'  
>'Everybody is wearing one. You can't take them off all night. You don't recognise everybody that easy.'<br>'Aah oke..' I picked a pink one out of the bag. Then Ikuto's words came up; Take the blue one. Did he mean this thing..? Well oke, I switched the pink one for a blue one.  
>'The pink one matches your clothes better' Saito said to me<br>'Yeah I know.. I promises someone to take the blue one'  
>'More reason to take the pink one. He wanted you to take the blue one so he could recognize you, make it a little harder for him and take the pink one' he said with a small smile<br>'Hmm oke why not..?' I switched the mask's again and put on the pink on.

***Ikuto side***  
>The party was already starting for an hour and he still haven't spot Amu. He had a gold mask on and his pirate clothes. There weren't mutch girls with a blue one on, but the ones who had one on he already have seen like 10 times. Maybe she took another colour? Maybe she forgot what he said. That was so Amu. He was going to look for her without looking at the mask colour.<br>**  
>*Amu side*<strong>  
>When they entered the party she felt a little unsafe. Everything was dressed scary, even some guys. The house was dark with just a few lights at the wall. There was even one room that was like incredible dark. She felt that Saito was putting an arm around her waist.<br>'You don't like dark things, do you?' He asked her. He had probably seen that she wasn't feeling comfortable.  
>'Not really..'<br>They were walking to the bar and getting a drink. Then Utau came along.  
>'Utau! I found you!' Amu said happy hugging Utau<br>'Hi Amu! Were you here alone?'  
>'No I am with this guy, his name is..' She was pointing at an empty seat.<br>'Where did he go..?' Amu asked  
>'I didn't see anyone.. Who were you with then?' Utau asked<br>'I meth a guy when I was walking here. He was really nice.'  
>'Hmm' Utau said<br>'anyway, have you seen anybody ells yet?' Kukai asked who was standing next to Utau. Kukai was dressed like a sport guy, of course, so Utau was fitting good with him.  
>'No. Have you?'<br>'Yeah we have seen Nagi with Rima, and Tadase with Yaya' Utau said  
>'How were Nagi and Tadase dressed?' Amu asked curious.<br>'Uuh Nagi was as a basketball player and Tadase was a prince' Utau said  
>'A king' Tadase sissed angry at Utau. Amu could see the fire in his eyes burning.<br>'Hehe, sorry Tadase' Utau said a little laughing nervous.  
>'You look cute to Amu!' Nagi said. He imminently got a dead-look of Rima. Nagi begun to laugh a little nervous.<br>'So everybody is here now?' Yaya said.  
>'Almost. Anybody have seen Ikuto?' Kukai asked<br>'No.. I guess he isn't here yet' Tadase said  
>'Hmm weird. He was looking forward to this party' Kukai said<p>

***Ikuto side***  
>He couldn't find her. He have seen Utau and Kukai earlier but he didn't wanted to disturb them. That was also for Tadase with Yaya and Nagi with Rima. Is seems like everybody will be a couple soon. He bumped into somebody<br>'Watch were you going' Ikuto said while he held his hand again his head. That really hurt.  
>'O sorry Ikuto, I didn't see you'<br>Ikuto looked shocked before him.  
>'Saito!' He sissed on an angry tune.<br>'Ikuto' Saito said with a smirk  
>'Long time no see brother'<br>'Don't act so nice. I thought you didn't like parties?' Ikuto said to him while narrowing his eyes.  
>'Normally I don't. But I have a goal her. It was little cute pink kitty, you will see' Saito said while turning away of Ikuto.<br>'Anyway, it was nice to see you again, I am going back to home. Hope to see you soon. Very soon' Saito said with a smirk on his face before walking out of the door.  
>Ikuto thought; What is he planning.. My brother normally hates parties. A pink kitty he? It is probably a costume. I am gone find out who that is. Ikuto walked through the room. After 5 min. he saw a girl with a black cat costume with pink ribbons on it. That had got to be her! Wait pink hair.. no please don't be.. he ticked the girls on her shoulder, she turned around<br>'Amu?' Ikuto asked a little shocked  
>'Ikuto! You made it!' Amu said cheerful.<br>Ikuto felt a little dizzy  
>He said down on one of the chairs of the bar. He placed his elbow on the bar. He slowly closes his eyes and put his head in his hand, the one that was leaning on the bar.<br>Ikuto thought; This is not good! What is Saito planning with Amu..

***Amu side***  
>'Ikuto? Ikuto? Ikuto!' He didn't responded on anything. When he saw her he looked at her with a panic look in his eyes.<br>'Ikuto! What happened?' Kukai asked Ikuto. No response. Kukai picked the shoulder of Ikuto and begun to shake.  
>'Tell me what happened'<br>'I can't..' Ikuto told slowly. Ikuto looked at Utau.  
>'Amu, come with me.. I really need to go to the bathroom now' Utau asked Amu<br>'Now..? But..'  
>'He will be fine, I am with him' Kukai said<br>'Oke then..' Amu followed Utau  
><strong><br>*Kukai side*  
><strong>'What the hell happened!' Kukai asked Ikuto when the girls were gone  
>'It's him again' Kukai didn't needed to hear anything more. He knew who this was.<br>'He is out on Amu?'  
>'Jup… He already had spoken to her..'<br>'We have to tell Amu, if she knew that he is your twin she might not fall for it'  
>'I can't do that.. And I don't even know what is planning to do. He just said that he came to this party for her.. that's all'<br>'He gone now?' Kukai asked  
>'Yes..'<br>'Then don't worry.. Tonight he is gone, so Amu is yours and tomorrow morning we are flying to Hawaii. That means that you have got more than a weak from now, to make sure that Amu is totally in love with you before Saito can do anything' Kukai said  
>'I don't think it will be that easy.. I mean, do you still remember it with Shana?'<br>'Yeah I know Ikuto..' Kukai knew what Saito did with Shana.

Kukai thoughts:  
>Shana was a girl like Amu. She was cheerful and everybody seemed to like her. The first time Ikuto saw Shana, he was completely in love with her. Ikuto begun to play games with her and teasing her. But she wasn't easy to win. After a party Ikuto confessed to her and they were a couple. Two days later he brought Shana to his family. Saito was  is a really playboy. He seemed to like Shana also. He begun to give her roses and call her often. 1 day later Shana broke up with Ikuto because she fell in love with somebody ells. After that, Shana was going to Saito. Saito seduced Shana to sleep with him, and after that he dumped her like she was trash. Shana was destroyed because of it, she knew she was played. After that Shana didn't come often to school and she never smiled again. A half year later we heard that she killed herself. Ikuto did blame himself for all of this, he kept saying that if he had worked harder on keeping her, she wouldn't be dead now. I know that isn't true. It was Saito's fault.

But I can understand that why Ikuto is so upset. Shana was the first one he loved. After that he begun to play a little with girls, he didn't care about them anymore. But with Amu, he love her just like Shana, he just haven't realized that yet.

'I know Ikuto.. but you know what, Amu is not her. And you are not the same as back then. This will end different. You know why? Because we are going to make sure of that!' Kukai said with his dumb up.

***Ikuto side***  
>Ikuto thoughts: thank you Kukai. And I will make sure that Amu will be mine.<br>'Ikuto, are you oke?' A sweet voice asked him from behind. He turned around on his chair and found a confused and worrying Amu.  
>'I am fine Amu' he gave her a little smile.<br>'That's good' Amu smiled a bit.  
>'Amu, come with me' Ikuto said while he gripped her hand.<br>'Where are we going?'  
>'You will see'<br>They walked away. Leaving a smiling Kukai behind and a curious Utau.

They were walking. Ikuto still was holding her hand. She didn't seem to mind it. He stopped walking.  
>'Come on, we have to clime this.' He pointed at a stairs. Amu was still walking behind him without saying a word.<br>Just before they for upstairs.  
>'Close your eyes'<br>'Why?' amu asked him confused  
>Ikuto got behind her and put his hands before her eyes.<br>'Trust me' He whispered in her ears.  
>They walking to the end of the edge.<br>'You can look now'

***Amu side***  
>When I opened my eyes, I found a beautiful view from the city. It was dark so everywhere there were lights. It was beautiful!. I looked aside me and found a Ikuto staring at me with a happy small smile. Ikuto was smiling? Not smirking are smiling to laugh me out, but smiling in a cute way..<br>'Hey Ikuto?' I asked  
>'Hmm' He answered<br>'Why did you bring me her?'  
>'I wanted to show you the view' Ikuto stood up and hugged her from behind. His head was leaning on her right shoulder.<br>'I mean, why right now.. why right after that something happened at the party?'  
>No response<br>'Ikuto, what happened on the party?' Amu could hear that she sounded a little worried  
>'I just panicked a little because I saw someone from the past'<br>'So it had nothing to do with me?'  
>'No, it didn't'<br>Ikuto let go of her and was lying on the ground now.  
>'You can see that stars like this.' He pointed at the sky.<br>I got next to him and looked at the sky  
>'You come her often?'<br>'Yeah. It's nice and quiet. And nobody knows about this place.'  
>'I do now'<br>'I don't mind'  
>'I called Utau and Kukai today when they were buzzy'<br>Ikuto first looked surprise to me. Probably because it just came up, but I had to tell somebody. And then he begun to laugh.  
>'It's not funny!'<br>'Yes it is! You didn't know that from Utau did you?'  
>'No.. I didn't…'<br>Ikuto stopped laughing.  
>'Well, Kukai and Utau are crazy about each other, so it's oke I think'<br>'Hmm maybe your right..'  
>Ikuto got up. He was now sitting. I did the same.<p>

Then out of nowhere Ikuto got before me. His face was really close. So close that I was leaning a little bit to behind me.  
>'Amu?'<br>'Yeah..?'  
>'Would you have been mad at me if I wouldn't have stopped the first night I kissed you?'<br>Woo.. that question came out of now where.  
>'Uuuh.. I don't know.. I don't think I would have been mad. But I would have regret it..'<br>Ikuto looked down  
>'You know I didn't know you then like I know you know' Amu said with a little smile<br>Ikuto looked up. Right into her eyes. His eyes were different now. They had a spark in them. His hand toughed my face. Then his finger slowly for over my lips. He was still looking me right into my eyes. My chest was heading up. His eyes were begging me to let him touch me. His face got closer. And then  
>'Ring! Ring! Ring!' My cell phone was going off<br>'Don't pick up' Ikuto said while looking me inside my eyes  
>'It's Utau…'<br>Ikuto sighed. He picked my phone  
>'what?'<br>'uuh? Ikuto? Where is Amu?'  
>'Amu and I are buzzy, bye!' Ikuto hung up the phone<br>'Ikuto! Do you know what Utau is thinking right now! She thinks that we are having sex!' Amu said, while she turned a little bit red  
>'O really? Well then we have to because Utau thinks that right now' Ikuto said while smirking<br>'What!' Amu yelled  
>'Haha just kidding Amu, don't worry' he let go off me and stood up. This really surprised me.<br>'Come on.. We have to get our stuff ready for Hawaii' he held his hand out to help me get up.  
>When I got up I was standing really close to him, he looked me into my eyes and then looked away.<br>'Come one.. we have to hurry a bit..' We walked back to our rooms and begun to pack our stuff. Ikuto was really fast ready. When I was also ready I found Ikuto sleeping on the bed. I smiled a bit, he seemed so sweet now.. I decided to also get a bit off sleep for tomorrow.

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


End file.
